Like The Hell He's Going To Be Yours!
by Izayoi-Zenpai
Summary: Naegi Makoto, the Ultimate Lucky Student had done it now. Watch him as he faces the consequences of capturing the hearts of six (and counting) girls of his class! Will he be lucky enough to survive the onslaught? Or just unluckily be swamped by jealous females?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**Summer's finally underway. And what better way to start than to write a new story!**

**Well, actually. I had this in mind as only a one-shot. But I think that'll change, only if you want me to of course!**

**So, about this fanfic.**

**Danganronpa is awesome. Though, it may be my opinion. But nonetheless, I love the games and its storyline. I've managed to play Danganronpa 1 & 2. And read some fanfics beforehand (which was a bummer since I deliberately spoiled myself some parts of the game, though not that much. But still)**

**Anyways, first off. I want to mention some various people and their works that inspired me to do this.**

**[[Everyday Life with Ultimate Girls by wesst1]]**

**[[Conquering Hope by Putain de Plagieur]] **

**[[The Luckster and his Luck by Jibster]]**

**[[Be More Proactive This Time Around, Luckster by jean010]]**

**And [[Strokes of Luck by Tusk Act IV]]**

**They're wonderful fanfics and I recommend you to check them all out. Basically, this more or less an AU of those mentioned works. Various backgrounds or any kind of related information of characters is heavily influenced in those fanfics. I only made some crude input of my own and some other cringy ideas.**

**With that said, you may now start reading. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa. This fic is also heavily influence by what I mentioned above. So I apologize if I technically copied your own ideas.**

**[HopE/DesPaiR]**

The Ultimate Lucky Student sighed heavily as he opened the door of his dormitory. Scratching the back of his head to only wince as he accidentally touched a bump on his bandaged scalp.

"...Maybe I should've listened to Tsumiki-senpai about not leaving the infirmary earlier this quickly" He frowned as he recalled the specific incident where a bucket fell quite hard on his head, prompted by someone with the entitled Ultimate Supreme Leader of Class 79th.

He had been told afterwards that his kouhai may have some affinities for mischievousness. Though to a lower level than a certain Ultimate of his class. Nonetheless, it would have been great if he was warned beforehand!

And that happened just because he was innocently passing by to give them some documents for an errand! How did it arrive to that outcome? What in the world did he do!?

He closed the door with a visible cringe, feeling his scalp, forehead, lower abdomen, upper back and right leg seemingly made a simultaneous jolt that was far from desirable. It was quite surreal that this all happened to him in a single day. He could clearly recall each and every physical... accidents that turned him into this beat-up lump. He didn't even manage to attend the first morning session!

To make it short. He had been smacked in the forehead with a baseball. Struck in the gut with a harsh professional punch. Fall on his back rather painfully before getting stomped by an elephant, of all things, in the leg. And oh, getting smacked with an empty bucket due to miscalculation.

If this was another anime, the Luckster would have looked like someone who just got out of a fight. Well truthfully, he _almost_ did. But that's a story for another time.

With a wobbly stride, he was thankful that his bed caught his inevitable descent. Already feeling how his whole body throbbed in pain that he had been enduring as of late. He was actually hoping for the numbness to cover his body, to just temporarily ease the feeling of pain. Even though he knew he would wake up in one nasty morning feeling the ache all over.

He painfully reached for his phone in his pockets. Bringing it up to his face as he dialed a specific number to call.

***Ring* *Ring***

Makoto patiently waited for the other line to pick up. After a few minutes, he tried again. It was then that he realized that the person he was intending to call wasn't going to answer his phone anytime soon.

"She must be busy" The Ultimate Luckster stated with a despondent sigh. "Or probably still avoiding me..." He muttered with a small frown.

With a tired grunt, he allowed to close his eyes. Not even thinking of the fact of how this would bite him in his rear severely. But alas, he was too disoriented to care and decided to just shut his eyes for at least a few minutes.

**[HopE/DesPaiR]**

The Ultimate Pop Sensation sighed heavily as she rubbed her temples. Her eyes twitching perceptibly as she took in the sight right in front of her. Admonishments threatened to erupt from her throat, enough to leave her vocal chords dry despite her affinity to perform loudly in her concerts in long intervals.

She had just arrived a few minutes ago after a very tiring day from school and work. She had made sure to finish doing her homework, reports and even the projects related to her profession that she had to submit to the school this time of day. But the most engaging activity that she had almost finished was her and her group's preparation for an upcoming concert prompted by the school.

An opportunity that she had immediately taken after her continued series of concerts. To further continue her particular profession without the help of her former manager. Luckily, her friends from her idol group also gave their full support in preparing for the particular event and even look for a new manager to finance them rather than relying on her classmate all the time.

She mentally frowned as the thought of her former manager came into mind. While she can confess that she had done some shady things to get where she was now. She can also wholeheartedly admit that she didn't regret ever choosing to leave from her old ways of gaining popularity.

She was extremely thankful for the Ultimate Affluent Progeny for sponsoring their last concert, her whole class of 78th and the students of 77-Bth for lending their hand for the maintenance and the like, and of course, for her idol group who had supported her decision and had stayed with her until the end.

But all that doesn't compare to the gratefulness that she felt for a particular Luckster of their class.

She shook her head as she tried to clear the red flush on her cheeks. The very thought of their Luckster, _her Luckster_, only gave her heart numerous skips and beats.

Her profession all but vanished and turned into the bubbling mess that she was right now. Similar to a school girl who was just thinking about her crush. Granted, she was still a school girl. And also granted, what her current thoughts and feelings for the Luckster was very close, or even beyond, to a crush.

It had been about a week since then. A week since the Ultimate Lucky Student of their class that seized her heart after he, himself, had been the one to take charge and help her continue her career. A week since a concert was held that she can truly describe as _sensational_. A week since the idea of working hard for her own dreams had been hammered into her head.

...And a week since she started to call herself stupid and not even start to properly thank the Luckster in her heart for all the things that he had done just for her. Okay, maybe for her career and idol group. But it was the same for her alright! She even had the gall to give a dumb excuse of being busy in her work and escape whenever she found the Luckster wanting to simply talk to her.

She started to feel just being selfishly mean after the first attempt.

But no more! She had thought of ridding her dumb excuses and cowardice for today. She just had to just raise her damn courage and outright invite the Luckster in her room!

...That didn't come out right.

Ahem. What she meant to say, was that after her schedule had been cleared. She had planned to invite the Luckster and just enjoy the night watching movies, playing games, listening to her albums and even watching her old concerts as she knew he was a fan. And of course thank him for all that his done. Just those simplistic things that people would rationally think when inviting others to their room.

...Though was it bad that some part of her wanted to take that in another way?

But even though if she was tired, she knew that sentiment wouldn't continue after she got the presence of her precious Luckster by her side.

Now...

"...Tell me why you are all in my room again?" Maizono said as the pretty face of the Ultimate Fashionista just gave a peace sign with a wide smirk on her lips. Something that she would always see as nothing more than _wrong_.

"Don't be so strung up Sayaka-chan!" Enoshima kept her grin and patted the back of the blue headed girl quite harshly. The latter just intensified her glare, not that it intimidated the former for even a single bit. "Now, don't stand there and make your beautiful face all scrunched up. It's going to be a party!"

"...Party?" Maizono directed her gaze to the other girls questioningly. "Can you just explain why you're here?"

"I-I don't even know why I'm here Maizono-san!" The Ultimate Swimmer stuttered with a confused look. "Enoshima-san just said that there was something going on. I thought it'd be something important!" Asahina tried to explain.

"While I am in the same category as Asahina-san here..." The Ultimate Gambler started. "Enoshima-san had been rather... bratty in her ways. So as to not let my nerves and patience escalate even further. I had begrudgingly taken the decision to accept her invitation" Celes finished with a giggle that didn't show any kind of mirth.

"...I'm just here to make sure that my sister didn't go too far in whatever she's doing" Maizono turned to the usual emotionless Ultimate Soldier in surprise. Astonished how the usual submissive girl, only to the Fashionista of course, had actually stood up and let her intentions of keeping her sister in check. Even if said girl was in this very room.

"What the fu*k do you mean about going too far!?" Enoshima said with her iconic rockstar-like personality. "I can make decisions for myself thank you very much. I'm not a fu*king kid like you!"

Maizono just shook her head as the two sisters proceeded to argue. She then turned her head to the final visitor as she didn't even bother to hide her accusatory gaze.

"Even you Kirigiri-san? Don't tell me you're here just because Enoshima-san irritated you?"

The Ultimate Detective didn't say anything as she kept her neutral gaze towards the Ultimate Pop Sensation. She then sighed before turning her head away as she gave a brief response. "I assure you that I'm here for a valid reason" Kirigiri shortly said as she finished speaking. Though, even Maizono noticed the way she looked at the Fashionista with a discreet yet critical look.

"So? Why do you even need my television for?" The Pop Star said as she assume what they came for. It was known that she had the biggest TV screen and killer sound system compare to the other students.

"Are you psychic!?" Enoshima feigned a look of surprise. Maizono ignored the rhetorical question as she narrowed her gaze at the Fashionista. "Hahaha! No need to glare girl. I just wanted to do a prank after a long time. Well, observing someone is fun too right?"

The Ultimate Pop Sensation could only gaze at the girl with a confused look. Just now, she realized that Enoshima's escapades of pranks had weirdly been lessened and even dare she say mellowed compare to her older attempts.

It was quite suspicious to be honest.

While it was not a surprise for the class that the Fashionista tends to prank people just because the girl was bored to death, if you're lucky. Her more... disastrous pranks actually happens if the girl happens to feel anything but bored. The results usually escalate into something way extreme and sometimes even manage to involve staffs of the school.

And all that stopped after a couple of days ago. Right after the Fashionista and Luckster had been called in the Headmaster's office because of their involvement in a serious prank. Not that she believed that Naegi was involved. She had a good feeling that the unlucky boy was just an innocent as he looked.

She was an esper after all.

"I thought so" The girls turned to the Ultimate Detective as she leveled Enoshima an inquisitive look. "Earlier this day, I happened to catch someone loitering around the A/V room. And after checking the room, a spare CCTV camera, a Bluetooth stick and some connectors were missing" Her face showed no kinds of emotion as she looked at the Fashionista. "I'm certain that you're the one who stole them?"

"Hey!" Enoshima felt offended. "I didn't _steal_ them. I just took them without permission!" The girls could only look at her dryly.

"I've stated my claim" Kirigiri brushed her off. "I'm confiscating them afterwards right after I learn where the camera is. Since I know the culprit wouldn't want someone crashing her plan this quickly" Maizono couldn't help but notice a tone of amusement in the detective's tone. But she shrugged it off for now.

"Damn right I am!" Enoshima pumped a fist. "This is too good to pass off!"

"...So?" Maizono said with great reluctance. "Where did you put the camera? Who are you watching?" Not that she was supporting Enoshima's plan, but was it so wrong to be curious?

"Hmm?" Enoshima said as her face suddenly shifted into one of boredom. "Oh, I've placed it on Makoto-kun's room" She then shifted into one of glee. "Oh! It's going to be so despairful~"

The Ultimate Pop Sensation paused.

Everyone in the room paused.

"...What?" Everybody practically jumped from the obvious heated tone. Maizono whipped her head to find the source, to only be stumped that it was the Ultimate Detective of all people. The unsanctioned most aloof student of their class even compare to the Ultimate Soldier.

"..." Kirigiri stood with a glare, unlike her usual apathetic gaze. Suddenly looking at Enoshima with barely concealed surprise and... accusatory anger. Luckily, she realized what she's doing as she gave a fake cough on her gloved fist.

"Ara-ara" Kirigiri was given no chance to speak when the Ultimate Gambler intervened. "That's not very nice Enoshima-san. It would do no good if you continue with your... naughty prank of sorts" Celes stated with an amused tone. But her ruby-colored eyes conveyed not a single ounce of delight from what she had just heard.

Certainly, it would do no good if the only B-rank student in the school would be troubled this night or any days for that matter, that's for sure.

"W-What!? That's mean Enoshima-san!" The Ultimate Swimmer pointed out. "N-Naegi-kun must be feeling sick right now! We didn't even see him in school today remember?" Asahina gave a surprisingly reasonable excuse.

But apart from that, she didn't want to cause trouble for someone that had been sincerely honest with her. She could still remember the first time where she felt how it was so amazing to be a girl.

"Geez!" The Fahionista laughed. "I'm not really _pranking_ him. It's just observation. Nothing harmless!"

"..." Ikusaba leveled her sister with a stern stare. She didn't have to say anything to validate what Enoshima would do; the girl was quite obvious in her plans in the first place.

Though there were still signs of obedience that she felt for her sister, but that was only because she was her family. She had already promised to be the ideal sister for her sibling that day. So she wasn't planning to be a lost puppy that follows her sister's shadow with every step anytime soon.

And that strongly pertains if her sister happened to involve a certain Luckster of their class.

As for the idol, anyone could already guess how her glare conveyed her thoughts about the matter.

"Oh come' on!" Enoshima whined. "Aren't all of you curious of seeing our Luckster's face while sleeping?" She chuckled as she saw each girl's eyes abruptly widen.

"T-That's-!" Asahina stuttered.

"I'm confiscating that right now" Kirigiri sternly demanded.

"Hmm? Sure here" The Ultimate Detective's eyes widened even further when she was presented with the Bluetooth stick right in front of her face. She should have finished this thing right away and be done with it. But why do her fists kept clenching with uncertainty?

"See? You can't do it!" Enoshima taunted. "What? Too hesitant in letting this perfect chance go to waste? Does the young maiden part of your heart keep jamming that detective sh*t principles?" Kirigiri glowered and look rightfully offended from the accusation but struggled kept her mouth firmly shut. Eyeing the Bluetooth stick with serious eyes.

Maizono looked at the situation with a conflicted yet understanding look(?). She couldn't blame the girl for wanting to see the Luckster in a very... cute position. It even make double sense since the Luckster was already cute to begin with.

"Say something Celes-san!" Asahina turned to the girl beside her. "This is just wron- huh?"

"I'll admit. This is quite... enticing. I'm currently at a crossroad, so don't mind me" The Ultimate Gambler said as she turned her head to hide the small flush in her cheeks.

"W-What!?"

"Besides..." Enoshima said with mischievousness. "It's not like Makoto will even mind in the first place. He's got six cute girls looking over him. And the boy is just too adorable to hold a grudge. The best thing you'll ever get is a glare. And that, is even cuter... and despairing! Upupupupu!" She cackled mirthfully before mockingly raising a hand.

"We'll decide by majority. Anyone who agrees, raise their hand and say 'Aye!'"

"T-That's too sudden!"

"Tell me this isn't happening..." Maizono muttered. Hopelessly looking at all the people in her room with each of their different views. Enoshima continued laughing; Ikusaba was trying to say something but could only mutter; Celes was facing the other way but there was no mistaking the dangerous chuckles that escaped her throat; Asahina was currently denying with a blush on her face; and Kirigiri was...

"...If I discover where the camera is placed. I'm putting a stop to this" The Ultimate Detective proclaimed as she turned the other way. Indicating that she was done with the discussion.

The Ultimate Pop Sensation's eyebrow twitched from the apparent denial.

'_If you're saying that... wouldn't it be better if you look for it now?'_ Maizono couldn't help but think. _'And please say that while facing us Kirigiri-san...'_ Who knew the usual aloof detective could be so cute?

'_Wait a minute'_ Maizono's eyes widened as she realized that she could just say no in letting them stay here. But she then also quickly realized that they would just enter a different room and watch the proceedings in a different television.

So much for her plans in inviting the Luckster for the night.

"W-Wait! This is still intruding on his privacy!" Asahina interrupted. "What if we suddenly... you know. We see...um..." The Ultimate Swimmer trailed off as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"What? Spit it out girl!" Enoshima incited but Asahina seemed even more hesitant. She was about to speak again when...

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF DONUTS! WHAT IF WE SEE HIM DOING 'THAT' WHILE HE'S NAKED!" Asahina exploded as her face burned scarlet.

The air in the room froze.

Enoshima stared at her unnervingly with a straight face. Her eyes boring holes towards the swimmer's own. Before the edges of her lips suddenly gave a quirk.

"That's for him to know and for us to find out" That was **honestly **a horrible time for a reference.

"Wha-!?"

"Enough talking commoners!" Enoshima stopped the incoming retorts with a hand. A crown seemingly appeared on her head. "Ignore the minor trivialities and let her Highness Enoshima Junko-sama initiate the festivities at once!" She proclaimed before literally throwing the Bluetooth stick to Maizono who barely caught it with her hands with a yelp. "And by that I mean... start plugging those damn cables and freakin' wires so we can start!" She added with rock!

"Are we really doing this right now?" Maizono could hopelessly stare at the object in her hands. Truthfully, she was wholeheartedly against this 100%.

"Statistically speaking" Enoshima started with a flicker of her glasses. Her hair tied into a ponytail. "It is far from possible that we could see the man considered as... 'tame' to show sudden display of self-pleasure. The boy would more likely pass out rather than faint in embarrassment" She added with a nod.

"Not that part!"

While admittedly, their classmate was... inactive than most. He was still a pubescent boy for crying out loud!

But the fact still remains that the Luckster could be rather innocent. Though admittedly, that was a very cute part of what made Naegi as an object of their affection.

"What? You want me to say it?" Enoshima questioned arrogantly. "Say that we won't ever see him beating his meat stick with a glorified look on his face whil-"

"Don't. Just don't" The Ultimate Pop Sensation could only hope that the Luckster wouldn't find out. And if he did, she'd hope that he'll forgive them... like usual.

She prepared herself for the incoming guilt trip.

"It seems that we have an accord"

"You don't need to say that Celes-san!"

With a disgruntled sigh, Maizono then moved towards her television and began operating. It isn't like she totally agreed however. She'll see if this goes too far. If it did, well, she'll immediately put a stop to it.

'_How ironic. Instead of thanking Naegi-kun for helping me continue my dream. Here I am, spying on him while still giving him the cold shoulder'_ She mocked herself for her incompetence. Unknown to her, somehow _all_ of the girls felt the same thing.

Yes, even-

"It's execution time!" Enoshima cackled as the television was flickered on. Static and buffering was shown on the screen as it loaded and connected to the external hard drive.

All the girls minus the Fashionista waited with bated breaths. Though some hid their anticipation than most, it was still weird to observe a classmate, a boy, of all things with no kind of reason at all.

Finally, after about a lifetime of waiting. The screen flickered to display a live feed.

"Hmm" Enoshima tilted her head as she viewed the screen. "Next time, I'll place it on a different angle"

None of the girls noticed her words as they took in what they were currently seeing. Surprise and wonder in each of their different colored orbs.

"...It's surprisingly clean" Celes commented with blink. Slightly surprised from seeing how the Luckster's room was quite tidy.

"It is!" Asahina chirped with a smile. "My brother should really take Naegi-kun as an example!" The other girls didn't mention how the girl should also make room more... organized.

Maizono smiled and took note of a poster that was dedicated to her idol group. Immensely happy for the fact that the boy was also a fan of her profession.

Within seconds, Kirigiri immediately deduced where the camera was placed. It was angled right above the floor. Parallel to the bed and possibly sticking to the ceiling. The viewpoint gave a frontal view of Naegi's room in the center. Though, it seems that the Luckster wasn't in his room yet.

And as she was about to inform them of her discovery, she was forced to stop as she saw the door suddenly opening.

There the girls saw, in all his (mis)fortune, was the boy with _the_ ahoge. Until their lips turned to a frown as they noticed the Luckster visibly _limped_ towards his bed just as the door closed from his back.

"W-What happened to him...?" Asahina muttered as immediate worry and concern were present in her eyes. A sentiment that the girls shared as they saw his figure.

There was slight movement afterwards. The Luckster picked up his cellphone on his pockets as he inputted a number. Though the camera was too far to properly see what he just had dialed.

"Huh? Who'd he call at a time like this?" Maizono stated as she saw Naegi's cellphone rang for a minute until it clearly showed that the other line was not picking up.

"She must be busy" Their eyes widened from the statement as they saw the Luckster mutter something before closing his eyes. Leaving the cellphone's screen to flicker black as it turned off.

'_She!?'_ Came the outrageous term that instantly made the girls' mind to jump into conclusions.

The sheer possibility of the Luckster calling someone, a girl of all gender, this late at night made alarm bells ring in their minds. Morbid thoughts and mostly clouded jealousy made even some of the more illogical minds come to a halt.

"It's just probably his sister. Yeah, probably" Maizono blurted out after a few seconds of contemplation. Her expression shifting into one of calmness as the thought itself was more likely the truth than anything else. Though, her mutter wasn't that low to not be heard by the others.

There was still some doubt though. However, it was kind of difficult to figure out. They never heard of the Luckster hanging out with females aside from them before. And even if he did, it was just on errands by faculty members and teachers as being the role of the class representative.

But there was still this nagging feeling that the other students would eventually find its way to confidently call the Luckster as someone close. Sure, it _should've been_ the other way around. If it wasn't for the fact that they needed to account Naegi's disposition, that is.

A disposition that he always would refer to as being more optimistic than others.

Truly, if the Luckster could only know how unusual and odd that 'average' trait is. After all, it was that very thing that brought them closer as a unified class as oppose to how they first acted at the start of their classes.

It would be a matter of time where the Luckster would somehow_ befriend everyone in the entire school_ despite his denial on his own affinity of making friends.

And it would even pave way for other girls to become attracted to him (like them). Unfortunately, that possibility wasn't something far off.

Still...it was exceedingly far from a pleasant thought, that's for sure.

"Huh? Is Naegi-kun going to sleep like that?" Asahina pointed a finger on the monitor as she interrupted the girls' thoughts as they observed the screen.

True to her words, the Ultimate Luckster was currently sprawled as his chest was lying above the bed sheets. His lower body didn't reach the bed's edge as his knees were kneeling to support his weight. Overall, it wasn't really a comfortable position to sleep.

"And is that... gauze on his head?" Asahina spoke again with an even worried tone as she saw the medical cloth tightly wrapped around the Luckster's head.

Admittedly, they haven't seen the Luckster in this present day. They were only informed that he had been sent to the infirmary due to an accident. A particular misfortunate accident that Yukizome-sensei weirdly didn't seem to mention as they asked what happened. Saying that it was just all a minor difficulty.

Though how the female teacher provided stern glares towards a particular Ultimate Baseball Player every now and then seemed to convey that the event itself was far from minor.

Let it be known that the former Ultimate Housekeeper was prone to blatant favoritism if a certain Luckster was involved.

"Do you know something about this Kirigiri-san?" Maizono asked as the other girls turned to Kirigiri for some answers. As displeasing as it may sound, they seem to notice that the Ultimate Detective was more aware if anything happened to the Luckster in any given form.

Kirigiri gave them a discreet glance. Looking quite crossed if she should say something before turning her head back to the screen. Then with a sigh, she eventually relented.

"...Earlier, I saw Kuwata accidentally knocked him out with a baseball this morning" The girls listened to Kirigiri with shock. "Due to his injury, he wasn't able to attend the first session" She stated with a hint of distaste towards the Ultimate Baseball Player.

They didn't notice how the girl clutched her gloved fists not just because of the accident itself. Her thoughts immediately bordered onto how she didn't enter the classroom fast enough to prevent _her_ precious Luckster from getting hurt.

She cursed herself from the fact that she had been avoiding him as of late. Ever since the time Makoto had 'saved' her, she had started to organize her thoughts and feelings about the Luckster. Completely ignoring him as something always seemed to stifle in her chest when they make eye contact. And recently, she had just realized what kind of blunder she had been doing.

She couldn't help it however. How was she supposed to act when she would always recall the time where the Luckster held her ungloved hands so lovingly with a smile every time she happen to stare at his eyes? It didn't help how she started to become self-conscious whenever the Luckster was nearby.

"That's why he..." Ikusaba muttered as a cold glint appeared in her eyes. Hearing how the Luckster got hurt wasn't really doing its job in lessening the temptation of stabbing someone in the neck.

The girls' thoughts closely centered on that mindset. Though some were even more... extreme compare to others.

"Ufufufu" Celes giggled. "It seems I need to ask Kuwata-kun some... questions" She didn't even bother to hide the menacing twinkle in her ruby-colored eyes.

"Get in line" Maizono growled. Hearing how the Luckster got hurt made her more than angry.

"..." Asahina didn't need any words as she brought her knuckles together with an audible thud. Easily conveying what she felt about the topic.

Ikusaba gave a sharp look towards her sister as she noticed that the girl was unusually quiet. She had expected that Enoshima would at least comment about the Luckster's state. Or, even more likely, describe how 'deliciously despairing' it is as to how Naegi seemed so out of it.

But no, she was genuinely confused as she saw Enoshima just staring at the monitor with nothing more than a bland look. It was as if she didn't care what she just saw. Or worse, she was waiting for something. Just waiting for the right moment to pounce into a favorable opportunity.

Her sister was the kind of person who has plans within plans after all. She, as her sister, would know.

Though if the Ultimate Soldier had any kind of affinity for intuition like a certain idol, she could definitely tell that most of those hypothetical plans included a bunch of things...

Some busted baseball bats, a burning jersey and a broken arm.

And if she had been tremendously observant like a certain detective, she could've seen the signs of a hailstorm beneath those bored blue eyes.

Thankfully, Asahina managed to get out of her spunk as she noticed the Luckster waking up.

"Oh look. He's waking-"

**[HopE/DesPaiR]**

"Owowowow" Naegi grunted as he held his head in pain. Feeling some sort of headache that really made him cringe.

Closing his eyes for a second, he took a deep breath as he tried to clear his mind. Though it didn't remove his headache, he could at least feel his body relaxing.

After another second, he shakily stood up before taking off his dark green hoodie. He then removed his shirt, unintentionally showing off a rather lean physique, as he approached a cabinet to get some new clothes.

With his sleeves now gone, one would clearly see an unusual pair of wrapped gauzes on his lower arm. Just beneath his palms as it weirdly imitated the clothing style of a certain Ultimate Nurse. For what reason? Only the Luckster knew.

Opening the lead before a jolt of pain was immediately felt by his brain once more. Dropping the new shirt that he had been holding.

"...Damn it" With an admittedly rare curse, Naegi held the sides of his head with both hands as he showed a painful grimace. Falling on his knees as he clutched his cranium, waiting for the pain to somehow ease.

His headache felt freakin' fantastic!

He then placed a palm on his forehead before noting the evident sign of a fever. Probably answers why he had been feeling light headed when he woke up. So picking up a small container of tablets, he gulped one pill before reaching a water bottle as he drank.

A disgruntled sigh escaped from his lips, he didn't even bother to pick up his shirt. He just sluggishly trudged towards his bed before he lied on his bed. Finally closing his eyes as he decided to rest his body and mind for the day. Unknown how he had been watched since the time he had entered his room.

**[HopE/DesPaiR]**

**A Few Minutes Earlier**

"Huh?"

"Ehhh!?"

"I-Is that really Naegi-kun!?"

"..."

"This is... unexpected"

"...It seems that the herbivore man doesn't just eat plants for breakfast. Who knew?"

Six girls stood there quite genuinely surprised when they saw Naegi took off his shirt. They didn't expect him to be so... fit. He wasn't overly buff like their certain Ultimate Fighter. But, without a doubt, he was quite good to look at.

While it didn't match up to some students in the school with the same physique, this was different. And knowing that this was their very own Luckster only gave much more clear significance.

It made them wonder if Naegi did some exercise beforehand after enrolling in Hope's Peak. Or was it just because some of their classmates would always drag the Luckster in their own training sessions?

Nonetheless, there was no mistaking what was in front of them was far from 'average'. The picture of him being scrawny was immediately obliterated in their minds.

"It's quite a surprise that the boys don't seem talk about... this" Celes commented. A small blush on her cheeks as her eyes was glued into Naegi's form. "Knowing them, they would probably be more... aggravated. Hifumi and Kuwata more likely"

"Is this really Naegi-kun?" Maizono muttered as her eyes can't seem to stray away from the Luckster's admittedly toned chest. While she was used to seeing some of her more rabid fans were sometimes bold, this was entirely on a whole new level. She didn't expect this one bit!

"D-Damn..." Asahina whispered as she had her eyes covered with her hands. Though it was quite clear that the small opening of her fingers didn't let her block her view.

"...Naegi-kun" Ikusaba mumbled as the usual stoic soldier had an atomic blush on her cheeks.

"..." Kirigiri had her eyes widened with a gloved hand over her mouth. Her whole normal indifferent expression seemingly broken. A scarlet hue was apparent in her cheeks. And usual her dignified form was nowhere to be seen.

"Really? You're all growing crazy with _this_" Enoshima scoffed. Though, her eyes were clearly roaming throughout Naegi's whole body with no shame. "Sure the herbivore seems fit. But he doesn't even have... a six... pack..." She trailed off as her eyes subconsciously squinted.

Her optical nerves immediately narrowed on Naegi's abdomen. Noticing the slight protrusion of muscles just above Makoto's waist.

"Eh?" The Ultimate Fashionista grew complex for the first time.

Due to the belief that the Luckster was more on the 'tame' side, how his height was below average compared to his age and the fact that Enoshima was presented with the noticeable _six pack_ right in front of her face. Her inherent ability encountered a sudden pause in activity for the very first time.

It was a contradiction that baffled the one who had the title of an Ultimate Analyst.

"Wait... did Sakura actually miss this of all things?" Asahina questioned as she remembered how the Ultimate Fighter described Naegi's physique when they first met.

"It... can't be helped" Kirigiri hesitantly quipped. "With his long sleeved-hoodie and all. It's quite hard to notice his... physique" She tried to avert her eyes, she really did. "And even then, he is kind of short" The girls gave a non-verbal nod to her explanation.

It was then a painful grunt made their focus break from the _lovely_ sight that they were witnessing. Now only realizing the fact that Naegi was now on his knees as he held his cranium.

"W-What happened to him!?" Asahina questioned worriedly as he saw the Luckster kneel.

"Most likely because of his injury" Celes spoke for them with a sigh. "It wouldn't be a surprise if Naegi-kun is feeling weak. And would most likely suffer from a fever or something afterwards"

"Fever?" Maizono asked with a concerned tone.

"Well, it seems that it wasn't just Kuwata who made him go to the infirmary" Kirigiri pointed out. "Noticed how he limped earlier? How exhausted he was? And how he's currently suffering from a headache?" Everyone in the room could clearly notice how the girl's tone became heavier with each rhetoric question.

It wouldn't take a genius to know that she was greatly displeased from seeing the Luckster getting hurt all over.

Though, she didn't need to ask the other girls' opinion as they felt the same thing. And a brief realization of a possible opportunity came apparent in their minds.

'_This is it Sayaka! I will visit him tomorrow!'_ Maizono said as she slapped both of her cheeks. _'This is my chance to make up with all the cold treatment I've given him! And maybe...'_ She looked at Naegi with a determined gaze. _'No! I __**will**__ thank him for all what he's done for me!'_

'_I know! How about I visit him tomorrow first thing in the morning?'_ Asahina quietly chirped as she broke her somber mood. She then trailed off as she looked at Naegi with a fond look. _'I mean... he did help me out. And it's just to know if he's alright. Besides that, I really do care about him' _She added mentally with a bit of blush on her cheeks.

'_Now this won't do'_ Celes thought with a smirk. _'I wouldn't want my knight to suffer alone. Just wait Naegi-kun. I'll be right there to take care of you tomorrow'_ Her thoughts had an unusual resolute vibe, unlike the many times her mind would provide with every gamble.

'_I will be there for you until you get better Naegi-kun!'_ Ikusaba decidedly thought. _'I may just be a girl that only knows violence. But I'll make sure that you'll always smile like how you do every single day!'_

'_...I haven't really done anything to show my gratitude in any way, right Naegi-kun?'_ Kirigiri thought as she eyed her gloved hands. _'If it's because you restored my relationship with my father or not, I will always be there for you this time'_

Enoshima looked at the girls with a discerning eye. She then gave small mysterious smirk. More or less, already knowing what was in their minds from the start.

It wouldn't take a genius to see that all of them harbored feelings for the Luckster. And now? Their resolve was already growing.

'_It would be troubling just to see all that resolve turn to __**despair**__' _Enoshima thought before turning her head to look at the screen. Noticing Naegi's movement as her smirk widened. _'I think it's about time'_

As they each saw Naegi drink some medicine and lied on the top of his bed, they finally happen to notice the gauzes that were wrapped on both the Luckster's arms.

"Did Naegi-kun also injure his arms?" Asahina said with an obvious hint of worry. "That's a lot of bandages"

"I swear... if I find those people who hurt Naegi-kun..." Maizono's eyes glinted dangerously as she realized how many injuries Naegi had.

"I don't think those are really injuries" They turned to look at the Detective with a hint of surprise.

"What do you mean?" Ikusaba frowned as she didn't understand Kirigiri's statement.

"Don't tell me you all haven't notice?" Kirigiri voice out in legitimate surprise.

"Care to elaborate?" Celes curtly asked.

"Naegi-kun wears them all the time" The new information stuck in all the minds of the girls. "Though, I don't really know the reason why he wears them. I've only started to notice after a week of classes"

"That long...?" Maizono muttered with a befuddled look. To be completely honest, she never noticed Naegi wearing such gauzes on both of his arms. And it really did astonish her. Since it was a known fact that she was the one who'd usually hang around the Luckster quite often. Though, it didn't quite help how the Luckster was prone to wearing lond sleeve hoodies, but still...

A spark of jealousy flickered in her mind. She was slightly envious of the fact that someone managed to notice even such a little detail about the Luckster of their class. She had to step up her game!

"Maybe it's just for looks?" Asahina suggested as she looked at the Luckster with a blush. "And I don't know about all of you but... I think he looks manlier with those" She bashfully commented.

The girls looked quite shocked from the rather blunt comment of the Ultimate Swimmer. Then the girl herself just realized what she's said and blushed quite profusely. Denying the romantic implications that she may have just uttered. But instead of teasing the girl, the other females in the room can't help but frown from her earlier statement.

"Uh huh" Maizono noted as she never took her eyes of the Ultimate Swimmer.

"Yes, quite so" Celes narrowed her eyes.

"...I see" Ikusaba didn't even bother to be subtle and let out a full heated glare.

"..." Kirigiri seems to be contended with a frown on her face.

"W-Why are you all looking at me like that?" Asahina blinked with surprise on her face.

They didn't notice how Enoshima's eyes glinted as she discreetly reached for the nearby remote. Though, she seemed totally amused from the sudden development of the females in the room.

The girls then waited and watched as Makoto slept with no shirt on. Some couldn't help but coo as the sight of a sleeping Naegi warmed their hearts. Then their eyes can't help but gaze awkwardly as they tried to avoid looking at his surprisingly fit body.

"I think that's enough" With that, the screen flickered to black as they whipped their heads to look at an amused Enoshima with a wide grin on her face.

"It seems that everyone is satisfied" The girls suddenly looked aghast at the fact that they had realized what they were doing. Ikusaba, Celes and especially Kirigiri turned their heads as they tried to hide the red dusts on their cheeks.

The latter then gave a fake cough before confronting the Ultimate Fashionista with a stern look.

"What is your intention in making us watch... this" The tone of her voice had a hesitant tone. Not wanting to indicate her thoughts on what she had witnessed. She cursed herself harshly as she knew she had been distracted from her primary goal.

And she could tell that the Ultimate Fashionista would never live it down judging from how her smirk widened even further.

"I'll get straight to the point then" Enoshima decided to grill Kirigiri for another day. She then looked at all the girls with a serious gaze that only held one concentrated emotion.

It was something that made the girls held their breath subconsciously as they doubted that they ever saw the Fashionista show such emotion beneath those blue crystal orbs.

"I love Makoto Naegi. And he's going to be mine"

The Fashionista's voice came out rather casual, as if she was stating a fact. But there was no mistaking that there was an inaudible shout of possessiveness underneath such simple words.

With that declaration, Kirigiri and the other Ultimates only stood dumbfounded.

...before chaos erupted.

""What!?""

"Hm? You want me to say it again?" Enoshima tilted her head innocently. "I love-"

"H-How can you say something like that!?" Maizono stuttered as those words seem to make her feel rather threatened.

"Y-You like Naegi-kun!?" Asahina emitted the words and they tasted rather astringent.

"Not 'like'. Love!" The Fashionista corrected with a pout. But everyone could tell that it did almost nothing to soothe the girl's worries.

As the two more outspoken girls of the group demanded answers from the laughing Fashionista, the three quiet females could only look with various emotions on their faces.

Celes looked quite distressed as her inner frustration was so close to getting out. She was not, in any way, amused in what she just heard as she glared at the Fashionista with venom. Hearing how the girl proclaimed that _her knight_ would be taken didn't appease her mood one bit.

Ikusaba steadied the sudden spike of jealousy within her. Though she already had an idea as to why her sister declared something like this, hearing it firsthand didn't make it any better. She clutched her fists as the obedience that would always linger in the back of her mind was so close to being reduced to dust.

Kirigiri bit her lip as the contemplation of strangling something was becoming more and more satisfying by the second. She had finally sorted out her feelings for the Luckster and she knew she had a satisfying answer. But it appeared her indecision had backfired on her and may just cost her own happiness.

Nonetheless, hearing how a girl so brazenly declare such a thing made numerous sparks to well within each girl's chests.

"What do you even l-love about him?" Maizono questioned- no demanded with a critical eye. This was far from the night she was expecting to go through.

Enoshima stopped her laughter and opt a blank expressionless face. Looking at the idol as if she was stupid or something.

"W-What?" Maizono asked offended from the look.

"Seriously? Are you really asking me that?" Enoshima huffed before cutting the idol off who was about to reply with a hand in front of her face. A smile then blossomed on her face that had all the girls reeling back, especially Ikusaba, who looked distinctly shocked.

"He's a guy that all you could ever ask for" The Fashionista stated dreamily.

The implication there was not missed by the girls in the room. Their expressions looked crossed as no one can deny the meaning in her words.

In their minds, Naegi Makoto was a boy that held the epitome of average. But at the same time, he was so... so much _more_.

His kind nature already cemented the fact that he was on the better side of the spectrum. His actions were driven with thoughtfulness that everyone can tell was genuine at heart. His meekness only made him more adorable and unintentionally showed his modesty. And just recently, the girls in the room marveled the fact that they missed how... fit the Luckster could be. It didn't help how he was already quite handsome in the first place.

Though, even without the last part. They knew he was far more than an optimistic borderline innocent boy. Since this was the same boy that fixed their insecurities just because he thought something was wrong. His reason just because he wanted everyone to be happy touched their maiden hearts in an unimaginable level.

"How can we be so sure that you're not just spouting nonsense?" Maizono held her ground. The chances of the girl bluffing were somehow high, at least to her. But instead of getting offended, the Fashionista shot the idol an amused look.

"I can't prove anything but... at least it's better than ignoring him in general" Maizono and Kirigiri winced and turned their heads in mortification. They didn't say anything as they knew it was only a fact. "Oh well, it just means that I can have him all to myself since he's currently single" Enoshima chuckled as a wide grin etched itself on her face. She can practically feel the envy and despair flooding the whole room.

But furthermore, everything she just said was nothing more than the truth. If they didn't want to believe her, then that's their mistake. It just means that she would eventually feel their delicious despair over the fact that she had taken the boy they held feelings for. And the better part of it all? She would finally have her Luckster by her side!

On another note, she can't help but feel disappointed. Even more so towards a certain detective and idol. It was infuriating to think that the Luckster only got the cold treatment right after he had gave his genuine efforts that may had just change their lives for the better. It wasn't an excuse if they were just indecisive or sorting their feelings. The problem was that it wasn't what the Luckster deserved.

So what better way than to instigate them and coerce them into spying on the Luckster undercover. Before deliberately declaring a competition. While there were major surprises, it seemed that it was a needed push to make them shake their own shackles and smack them with common sense.

This was the last time she would give her own graces since they were acting dimwitted. Other than the fact that it would be priceless to see their despair-ful faces just because they failed in reciprocating their feelings. She herself didn't want a meager challenge if it concerns a certain Luckster's heart.

It was because she wanted to show her own efforts in making the Luckster hers. It's as simple as that. No fancy Ultimate titles, no despair fetishes and no extravagant plan in turning the world into Despair. Just a girl vying with all her heart to make her feelings known.

The girls, unknown to the Fashionista's thoughts, had their questions came to a full stop until one brief moment later. All the irrelevant details completely casted aside as they realize what the Fashionista was practically alluding to.

It didn't matter if the Fashionista was lying. Or even if this was all staged from the start. It didn't change the fact that they didn't want to lose their Luckster without a fight.

And like an explosion, their fears, anticipation and disbelief from earlier events came pouring out from their chests as they shouted the words-

"**LIKE THE HELL HE'S GOING TO BE YOURS!"**

And thus, the epic battle of hope and despair continue onwards!

**[HopE/DesPaiR]**

**AN: And the end.**

**Before you leave, I left a sort of epilogue for this chapter. Just a little something if you want me to continue this fanfic for the foreseeable future. I got some weird, fantastic and dumb ideas waiting!**

**Oh, and about my other fics.**

**Don't worry. Almost all of them are finished. I'm just changing some things here and there since I can't seemed to be satisfied with the new chapters. So expect some sudden updates if I truly finish one of them.**

**And here's the sort of epilogue. Make sure to read it! It's kinda long.**

**[HopE/DesPaiR]**

**Next Morning**

Maizono and Asahina walked along the halls with sullen expressions. The unusual duo trudged the hallways as each of their shoulders were slumped down. Not even bothering to greet one another as they quietly met up seconds ago.

"N-Naegi-kun wasn't there" Asahina muttered as she somberly bit her lips. She had planned to visit the Luckster like what she had intended. Even forgoing to tell her best friend that she would go rather early.

The Ultimate Swimmer sighed as she knew it was all for naught. Though, she honestly wanted to see if the Luckster was okay. A bigger part of her felt... threatened as she recalled what the Fashionista said last night. And something compelled her to check if the Luckster was 'safe' from her manicured 'claws'.

"..." Maizono walked with an empty smile on her blank face. Clutching the cellphone in her hands rather tightly as it gave an audible squeak.

She had recently found out that someone had called her right after she turned her phone on. As an idol, she had the tendency to switch her phone's setting into 'silent'. Not wanting to be disturbed whenever she had work to do or she and her group had practices. But now, she was really contemplating to punch herself for her miscalculations.

The person who had called her was **Makoto Naegi** himself.

She checked to see what time he had called. But upon seeing the history of the call, she was this close to ripping her hair out then and there.

It was the **exact** time where they had seen him call someone last night. The time where they had this great idea to spy on the Luckster and had even made some conjectures on his private time. She had, after all, didn't even deny the fact that they _indeed_ had spied on him. Even if it was Enoshima who had instigated them in the first place.

Nonetheless, the fact that the Luckster called her last night for some possible help... to only be ignored by her, stabbed deeply in her heart.

"I-I'm..." Her hands were almost white due to the pressure she was giving. She swore here and now that she would never make that same mistake again.

"Naegi-kun!?" The Ultimate Pop Sensation whipped her head up front as she heard Asahina's shout.

"M-Maizono-san? Asahina-san?" The Ultimate Lucky student blinked in response.

There, in all his (mis)fortune, was the Luckster in both the girl's mind. Standing in front of the door with his usual hoodie. His head turned to them with confusion ridden on his face.

Maizono didn't even bother to hesitate and sprint towards the boy. Her lips turning into a jovial smile as she neared where the Luckster was standing on. Reaching for his jacket as she prepared to greet the Luckster hello and ask if he was alright.

It would've been a perfect moment but...

"Huh?" Maizono stopped as she realized numerous hands gripping on the Luckster's clothes like she did.

"Wha...?" Kirigiri frowned as she saw numerous faces.

"Oh my..." Celes giggled with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ikusaba glared at all the girls currently standing near the Luckster.

"Um..." Asahina nervously muttered but still didn't let go of her soft grip.

Five girls blinked in unison as they stood apart from each other. Each of their hands gripping the Luckster's clothes. The detective had her gloves on the Luckster's hoodie in the back. The gambler and soldier had their hold on his left sleeve. While the idol and swimmer occupied Makoto's left sleeeve. Overall, it was a very weird sight for the Luckster who seemed greatly surprised.

"I-Is there something wrong?" Naegi said as he looked genuinely lost on what was going on.

The girls' ears didn't hear the question as their confusion turned into suspicion before changing into outright anger. But before they could even speak, the door opened to reveal the person that had un(in)tentionally drive them to literally act like school girls with a crush.

"Makoto-kun!" The Ultimate Fashionista immediately enveloped the Luckster in a loving embrace. "Hmm? Your fever's gone already? I'm so glad!" She said with a cutesy tone in her voice.

"E-Enoshima-san!?" The Luckster's face immediately gained an atomic blush as he could feel two soft cushions right in front of his face. He tried to move away, but it seems the Fashionista was adamant in letting him feel such soft sensations.

The knowledge of how the Fashionista somehow knew that he had a fever didn't even pass his mind.

"Muu~ It's Junko! Didn't I tell you to call me by my first name?" The girl pouted with huff as she tenderly moved Naegi's face away from her well-developed breasts, much to his relief. But she hurriedly placed her soft hands on the Luckster's cheeks, not exactly letting him go.

Nonetheless, it only made the Luckster's face explode in red as their faces where practically inches apart.

The other girls behind him could only gawked from the sight. Their eyes then glinted as their anger from earlier quickly twisted to furious jealousy. As they howled-

"**LET GO OF HIM ALREADY!"**

The start of the morning was filled with shouts of jealous females and screams of a terrified Luckster. It would only be a matter of time until the Ultimate Moral Compass quelled the chaos. Or even more likely get sent to the infirmary as all knew that it's quite foolish to get between a girl and her loved one. Much less, six (and counting) girls gunning for the same (un)lucky boy.

Unknown to them however, this was only the start of the Luckster's path of hope and despair.

**[HopE/DesPaiR]**

**Yesterday**

**Class 77-Bth**

"Sensei! Sensei! Ibuki is calling you!"

"What!? I'm busy here!"

"Ano... I-I don't think a t-teacher should s-shout like tha- I-I-I-I'm sorry for suddenly talking!"

"You pig! Who gave you the permission to talk!?"

"I-I-I'm really sorrrrrrry!"

"We've talk about this Hiyoko! Be nice! And you don't have to apologize Mikan"

"Sense-"

"THAT WOULDN'T DO MIODA! STRETCH YOUR VOCAL CHORDS!"

"Ibuki understands! SENSEI!"

"What's with the racket!? I'm sleeping right here!"

"Like anyone would care if you're sleeping, baby face"

"What did you just say you little brat!?"

"You're the little brat!"

"Grrr!"

"Do you want me to silence her Young Master?"

"S-Silence!? Can I get out of here first? I don't want to be a witness!"

"Is this going to be one of those detective J-Drama that I've been watching!?"

"Uh no Sonia-san. I don't think it's-

"Oooh! I want to be a witness!"

"Witness? Hehehe. Sonia-san, would you want to learn the arts of voyeuris-

"Stop that thought Hanamura-kun. That's disgusting. Don't twist Sonia's words"

"That's rude! I'm just-AHHHHH!"

"My Four Dark Devas of Destruction! Why are you four interfering? This is foolish!"

"Keep those pet of yours under control Gundham!"

"How imprudent! Don't you dare call them as simply as pets! They're the Four-

"*GROWWWWLLLL!*"

"What in the world!? Is that the sound of a behemoth below the trenches of the earth!?"

"I'm hungry!"

"YOU MUST ENDURE AKANE! LUNCH IS ONLY AN HOUR TO GO!"

"I can't take it anymore!"

"...Uh guys? Is there anyone sane left to stop this?"

"..."

"Huh? You're strangely quiet Komaeda-kun"

"Oh. Oh! You don't have to worry about a lowlife like me Ryouta-kun! I'm just pleased to see all of them full of hope!"

"Suspicious. What is it? Speak up"

"Hahaha! I'm honored for an Ultimate to ask me what's on my mind! Really, I'm too blesse-!"

"Everyone. Let Mioda-san speak up. So please be quiet... I think"

"Is that a picture of a boy sensei!?"

"Wha-? Ibuki-chan! Hey! Give it back!"

"Let's see. Let's see. Hey! Isn't this that nice guy who-"

"No! Not my picture of Makoto-chan!"

"Geez sensei! If the other teachers get word of this, you'll be in grave trouble"

"It's love, Mahiru-chan! How can you be so cruel!?"

"He's so cute! It's not fair to hog him all to yourself sensei!"

"Give it back!"

"Look guys! Look!"

"Wait a minute... isn't that the guy who was in that concert a week ago? I think he's one of-"

"Class 78th right?"

"Those eyes!"

"What the hell Komaeda!?"

"It's that boy! He's full of hope! Hahaha! I can't believe I didn't even recognize-"

"Shut up!"

"H-Huh? N-N-Naegi-kun!?"

"Naegi...kun?"

"Do you know who he is Mikan?"

"Speak pig!"

"S-S-Sorry!"

"He's cute... I think"

"Whooooah! Even the quiet class representative Nanami says so!"

"So, who's he sensei?"

Yukizome sighed as she vehemently rubbed her temples with a childish pout. Looking at the eager looks that her students were shooting at her. Even the more uptight ones seem to be intrigued by the person in the picture. But she couldn't help but smile as she wondered what type of eventuals impact the certain Luckster will have on this rowdy class.

**[HopE/DesPaiR]**

**Class 79th**

"A-Akamatsu-san. Can you untie this-"

"No"

"Why not!?"

"You have to repent"

"What's going on?"

"Help me Amani-chan!"

"If you help him, you'll _die_"

"...What did you do?"

"Hey guys!"

"Is that you Gokuhara-chan!? You've got to help me!"

"Gonta will be happy to help- Mmmph!?"

"Let them be Gokuhara. You don't want to face an angry class representative. It wouldn't take a genius to see she isn't essentially stable right now"

"Even you Shinguji-chan!?"

"Uh, what did you do this time?"

"You can just shut up Kib- Urgk!"

"There, he's out cold now"

"Y-You're really scaring me Akamatsu-san. This is so unlike you!"

"What are all of you standing around for!?"

"Look! Oma-kun's gurgling! Did someone cast a curse spell on him?"

"Don't worry! Angie is certain that Atua will guide him to the light!"

"That's not funny!"

"Good afternoon Chabashira-san, Yumeno-san, Yonaga-san"

"How can you smile like that!?"

"Hmm. Weird. You seem unusually energized Yumeno-san. And Chabashira-san, why do you look so pissed?"

"Some _man_ violated Yumeno-san! Tenko can't believe it!"

"If you must know Shinguji-san, a nice senior filled me up with MP points! I'm completely refreshed!"

"Grrr! At least Tenko gave that guy a concussion. He can keep his filthy hands to himself!"

"...And the context?"

"Nyahahahaha! Finally, at least one of you dolts got laid!"

"That is really inappropriate Iruma-san"

"Shut the fu*k up Momota. Think about your virginity first before you go out to space!"

"Fu*k you!"

"Oooh! Burn!"

"What's happening here?"

"There seems to be festivities"

"...Did someone die or something? About time"

"Hoshi-kun, Tojo-san, Harukawa-san"

"Seriously Akamatsu-san, how can you suddenly act like this? And Harukawa-san, don't say that with expectation!"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine~ Hehehe"

"What the hell!?"

"Okay. What is happening here? No. Seriously"

"I don't know Hoshi-kun. Probably something that Kokichi-san did earlier"

"You're all still her-? A-Akamatsu-san!?"

"Are we interrupting something?"

"Hey Saihara-kun, Shirogane-san. Glad that you can make it"

"Make it to what!? Why is Kokichi's mouth foaming like that? And why is he tied up?"

"I'll tell you Saihara-kun. This lump here injured an upperclassman!"

"Woah! Cool down Akamatsu-san. I know Oma-kun can be a little irritating-"

"Irritating!? His pranks went too far!"

"...Hoshi-kun. Can't you calm her down?"

"Are you an idiot Amani? I value my life thank you very much"

"Um... anyone?"

"Let's just wait for her to calm dow-"

"Hahaha! I'm alive! I'm aliv-Gurkh!"

"Stop Akamatsu-san! You're going to kill him!"

"No Momota-kun. I think it's better for him to stay down"

"F*ck that! Hoshi-kun, Ki-Bo, Chabashira-san! Hold her!"

"W-Wha...!? Hey! Let me go!"

"Sorry Akamatsu-san. This is for the best. Please send her to Tsumiki-senpai!"

"No! Let me goooooo!"

"Now that's outta the way. Does anyone here knows what exactly happened?"

As the juniors questioned Kokichi, who made Akamatsu go nuts, after he woke up. The Ultimate Supreme Leader finally gave in and told them of an accident with a certain Luckster. The boy was prompted to another concussion by the very same pianist who somehow managed to escape the holds of three strong Ultimates. There, the interest bloomed into curiosity as they asked who this mysterious upperclassman was after connecting some dots.

**[HopE/DesPaiR]**

**AN: Truthfully, I haven't played DV3 yet. I did my best to observe their interactions and characteristics with the fanfics I mentioned earlier and a little bit of Wiki without spoiling myself. And personally, I don't think I did a really good job.**

**Well, anyway. I'll wait for your reviews to decide if this will be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess what?**

**This fanfic is being continued! I was genuinely surprised from the reviews and the number of likes/follows. I've read all what you thought and I'm extremely thankful for all the positive comments!**

**Sorry for the very late update since its summer. I've had this disease called 'tardiness' or universally called as 'laziness' and mostly just slept or played games and even spend the whole day reading other fanfictions throughout the month. I have no excuse. I'm really sorry.**

**I was also thinking of rewriting some of my fanfics since my current ideas didn't really mesh well with what I've written and just be unmotivated to write anything. That's the whole reason why I haven't yet updated.**

**But putting aside that for now...**

**So this fanfic.**

**Yes, I've chose to continue it. And I also decided that I won't be putting all the characters of the whole franchise in an instant. I'll start slow and just focus on the DR1 characters for now with little mentions of other characters in its sequels.**

**And if you're asking if characters like Natsumi Kuzuryuu and the Warriors of Hope will be involved...**

**All I can say is that it's Naegi-kun. How can he show his Ultimate title, protagonist, harem skills, and all around character without those guys? He'll befriend them all, and he'll **_**conquer**_** them gals. Even if he didn't, I'm sure his own luck would say otherwise.**

**And if you're curious as to what my most favorite Danganronpa pairing is... you'll see in the end of this chapter!**

**Now without further ado, happy reading!**

**[HopE/DesPaiR]**

Mukuro Ikusaba sat quietly in her seat. Tapping her fingers softly on her desk as her expression revealed nothing but an emotionless look. Holding a small book in her other hand as her eyes half-surveyed the contents of a single page.

The UItimate Soldier then silently gave a discreet frontage view of her classroom. Immediately, she did anything but stifle a small smile as her eyes caught a person with a single distinctive un-brushed strand of hair. Sitting there contentedly, to what she can predict, had that very same smile on his lips. Patiently waiting for homeroom to start.

"Makoto-kun..." Her ears perked up as she turned slightly to look at the person who muttered the name of the teen in her eyes earlier.

Her eyebrow twitched as she noticed how her sister, Junko, didn't even bat an eye to the gazes she was given, and proceeded to look at Naegi with nothing more than a dreamy look. Completely disregarding how few of the people on the room gave her an incredulous stare in return. In their minds, never they once saw the Ultimate Fahionista so _distracted_ in their lives.

She was also brought into attention of how the Fahionista's hands furiously scribbled on her notebook below. Taking a discreet look, a sudden spike of jealousy pierced her mind when she happened to see many drawings of _Naegi-kun_ filled the brim of a single page. Some were chibi-sized and well drawn faces of him. But it did nothing to hold back the growl on her lips when the words 'Naegi Junko' was also written in the upper left corner of her notebook.

Presently. She can't help but feel a miniature sense of anger towards her little sister.

She then suppressed a groan as she caught four more eyes watching the Luckster with unyielding gazes of extreme attention. One was awkward, another was subtle, other was joyous and the last one was just... so blunt.

And every single one seemed to indicate that each of them was... waiting for an opportunity of some kind.

Presently? The sensation of stabbing someone in the neck was doing wonders in her rational thoughts.

With a very unusual yet undeniably cute pout on her lips, she noticed how the Luckster seemed to stiffen and looked around like he had been disturbed.

She didn't blame him. No one can just sit tight and just relax when one was being intently watched after all. So giving Naegi a fond look to somewhat alleviate his tensions, though unknown to her, it did the complete opposite. She was just thankful towards the fact that the girls didn't bother the Luckster again after... earlier.

Speaking of how they just brazenly approached the Luckster with no warning. It had undoubtedly made the teen confused and afraid when they suddenly argued with really loud voices.

Apart from disturbing the other classes, the teen could only stand there with fright as they pulled his arm quite painfully. Her sister's chuckles when she proceeded to bury the Luckster's head in her bosom several times didn't really help all that much.

Granted, she had been one of the people who acted as if her territory had been breached. But she can't help it! How was she supposed to act if she suddenly saw how their Luckster was clearly distressed? Was she just going to stand there and just let _her Luckster_ be troubled!?

And no. It wasn't just because she felt rather... threatened when the other girls' flocked around the Luckster with no kind of admonitions. It was just all for his safety!

Though truth be told, she did somewhat realize just what kind of reason made her and the other girls react that way. And she would be lying to not see what caused it.

In her part, right after what happened last night, she had this strange nagging sense that was disallowing herself to sleep a wink. It was only because of her inherent ability as a Soldier, which lets her mind and body accustomed to continuous activity that saved her from becoming tired for the day.

The source of her insomnia was far from uneasiness and discomfort however.

And she had a feeling that all of the girls involved in that particular night experienced the same thing. She even caught her sister applying an extra layer of make-up beneath her eyes, for obvious reasons, earlier this morning.

Ikusaba shook her head lightly as she tried to keep her eyes on the book she's reading. The Ultimate Soldier still gave lingering looks towards the Luckster in the front. A sudden surge of approaching the teen came apparent in her mind, but she suppressed it. Just like a veteran Soldier that she was, she knew that this wasn't exactly the time to make her move.

...Make her move?

A budding blush slowly appeared on her cheeks. She adamantly tried to erase the insinuation that kept assaulting her mind like a machine gun. She just wanted to know if the Naegi was okay. Or even better yet, make sure that no one, and absolutely no one, would trouble the Luckster once more.

Seeing him so smile so purely every time as he breath, made her determination more lucid and allow her to gain confidence in standing up to her sister. It was an unintentional effect that boosted her own self-worth every time she interacted with Luckster as a friend.

And she'll make damn sure to make that as a reality, even if she had to be the reason for the Luckster to be happy.

A sudden squeak of the door snapped her from her thoughts. Ikusaba tilted her head forward expecting to see the teacher moving in front. She closed her book softly and placed it on her desk. Homeroom starting as the bell resounded throughout the school.

The Ultimate Soldier then went rigid as it took formidable willpower to not let her shock show in her face. Clearly not anticipating _who_ just trudged their classroom and viciously replace her expectations of a normal morning.

Though it was more for the sake of her Luckster that clearly earned a well-deserved breather.

**[HopE/DesPaiR]**

Naegi Makoto knew that he hadn't done anything yet to trigger his supposed 'lucky streak'.

Though in hindsight, he really should've anticipated that luck isn't synonymous to his name at all. With all how he had been mostly proven devastatingly wrong by his own supposed noteworthy title as an Ultimate.

And as his eyes continued to widen from the unexpected visitor, he was really contemplating to request if there was a possibility to change his title to the Ultimate Unlucky Student. The Headmaster of this school seemed reasonable enough to see that they got his title wrong from the very start.

...Oh who was he kidding? He could just ask right now.

"Good morning Headmaster Kirigiri!" Came loud the call of the Ultimate Moral Compass as he wondered why there was sweat suddenly appearing on his face.

"Good morning as well" Kirigiri Jin said as he swiftly motioned all of them not to stand. His message interpreting that he wasn't here for anything official.

He was not... expecting this. Not at all. Though, he could also tell that his fellow classmates shared his own opinion. Just looking from the barely hidden shocked look of a certain Detective gave him all the information he needed.

"Tou- *cough*" Kirigiri coughed immediately as she almost regarded the man with a proverbial call. "H-Headmaster... what are you doing here?" She visibly cringed from the poor display of subtlety. A sentiment that was shared by all his classmates. It took a glare from the girl to stop a certain Clairvoyance to chuckle out loud.

If the older Kirigiri was affected by the amusing display of his daughter, he only showed a wry smile. The latter shooting him what seemed to be a pout overlapped by how her cheeks slightly reddened.

It was understandable to Naegi... at least to him. The two had been in a very strained relationship as father and daughter. And it had just been recently interfered after a nosy push of a meddlesome boy.

Not like he regretted it...

Nonetheless, it would take a longer time to repair any awkwardness in their relationship that was still lingering. And it would be the natural flow of the world to fasten their relationship that they could proudly call their own.

But overall, he could see that it was far from negativity that was hidden behind those smile and glare of the two.

"I just need someone in your class for a bit" The older Kirigiri gave a moment of pity to his daughter and stated his intention. "It's very important. I might borrow him for the first schedule, or even more" Traces of unease was erased from her daughter. Her expression shifting into her usual serious and indifferent look.

"...You could've just let a staff call for a simple errand Headmaster" Kirigiri said with a stony yet analytical expression. Probing any signs of clues from her father's face. But there was no implied coldness in her stature.

"It's as I said, important. And I thought of approaching the young man myself since I was just around the corner" Kirigiri Jin said with an easy smile. Her daughter rising an eyebrow from the puzzling implication but did nothing to prove anything.

The Luckster let out a subtle shake of his head as he tried to relieve his tensions. Just watching the two Kirigiri so serious made his emotions a bit dimmer. He didn't really think that it was necessary for them to act so... formal to each other. But that was only his opinion and he really wasn't the kind of person to force his own to other people. Not that he had a right to.

At least he could see that their relationship was steadily becoming stable. And he was immensely happy for that.

Or he was just completely oblivious to not see the signs. He would never know.

Letting out a quiet sigh, Naegi entertained the reason why the Headmaster of the school was here in the first place. Not that he was against it or feeling any kind of negativity. There was just this nagging feeling that it had something to do with his own luck. Thankfully, it had seemed that the older Kirigiri was just asking for some assistance and had not come here to address what had happened to him yesterday. Not that it didn't really matter since there were much more important things to be done other than including his own plight.

His mind immediately delved into what had happened to him just this yesterday. Or perhaps, what had been the result after a continuous bout with his so called luck.

He was immensely thankful for the fact that he had removed the bandages on his head. He didn't want to attract attention and worry his classmates over him. Apart from the cringes he would sometimes feel that throb once in a while, he was fairly sure that it was lessening over time.

That also includes his fever. It had seemed that the medicine that he had taken last night had done its job. Apart from slight minor sensations of headaches, he knew that his abrupt sickness was gone over night. But he still had to be careful since he could suffer from a relapse, and that'd be really troublesome.

But he couldn't say the same thing for his leg.

His right leg. The leg that had been unexpectedly stomped by an elephant of all things.

And yes, it had been an elephant. Though, he couldn't really say that out loud since people would either not believe him or even take precarious measures in addressing the situation itself.

Nonetheless, he was really thankful that no one ever saw him getting stomped.

The Luckster cringed when he heard his own voice coming out like he had been born the second time. It was slightly embarrassing and outright painful. Though the latter had been the major feeling in his thoughts when the sheer compressed force immediately drowned out the audible creaking of his leg and feet bones.

It... hadn't really been the most joyous of experience.

He softly tapped his right leg on the floor. He winced when he felt the slightest sensation of pain that enveloped the bandaged appendage. It had been a miracle that he was still able to somewhat walk without meeting the floor face first when he had wobbly arrived in the infirmary. He knew, for several days, he really needed a crutch to at least keep himself stable.

Speaking about the infirmary, the only people that knows that accident was the Ultimate Nurse herself. Since he didn't really want to lie when she questioned him from where he was injured. The poor girl had really been frightened once she heard what caused the damage.

It didn't helped how they became friends when he was, admittedly, a regular in the infirmary. But after a couple of horrified shouts and chastisement, he had been able to calm the girl and somehow plead to not tell anyone of his particular injury and inflicted others, or at least their causes.

It was extremely hard to convince the girl. Not right after how he had made two total trips to her domain earlier that day.

On another unrelated note, the girl had really been quite, what was the term for it?

C_lingy_?

Right, the girl had sort of... pounced on him when she got word of his experience. And had refused to leave his lap until he had finished his explanation. Though, that had been quite embarrassing. And it had been very difficult to answer when all the blood was busy rushing up his face.

Naegi let out an embarrassing laugh. He was still guilty for that. And it didn't really help how the nurse was blushing up a storm when she realized what she had been doing.

After a few more blushes and light scolding, he made his way out of the infirmary with a crutch on hold. Amusedly pondering if he could somehow make his way to his dorm unscathed. He attempted to treat his situation as a joke to at least lessen the negativity of it.

A minute later, he had instantly regretted the notion.

That had been rightfully addressed when he suddenly slipped and broke the crutch he had been holding. Banging his head on the floor quite roughly that only triggered immense pain on his bandaged scalp.

What luck he had...

After a downtrodden sigh, he shook his head to dispel his thoughts. He could only blame himself for getting hurt all over. And he knew it wasn't really justified if he was accusing his own luck on the blunders that he had committed and could've been avoided if he had been careful. An example would be the reason of how he had managed to reach the significantly distant animal pen of the school. He had been sure that it was quite far where he was intending to go.

And he still knew that it wasn't over yet.

Nonetheless, the reason as to why he pleaded for Tsumiki-senpai not to tell of his injuries wasn't just because he decided to keep all that to himself. Or point fingers to some people that had been the direct cause of his injuries. Or even outright accuse the poor elephant and threaten it to be released somewhere else.

No, what he was really worried about was-

"-aegi-kun? Naegi-kun!" He yelped as he was viciously interrupted in his thoughts. Wincing as his right leg jolted in pain from the contact above the floor. He quickly hid it but, unknowingly, certain observant eyes noticed his slight grimace.

With surprised eyes, he shot his head forward to only repress a stutter as he sat face to face with two concerned purple orbs of a certain Detective. Two hands on both of his shoulders as he assumed that the girl tried to get his attention numerous times.

"K-Kirigiri-san?" He asked with a slight stutter. Blinking as he saw the Detective remove her hands on his shoulders and give him a surveying look.

"I've been calling your attention" Kirigiri stated with a small frown. "Is there something wrong Naegi-kun?" She stated with subtle signs of worry.

The Luckster could see the concern on her tone. But he quickly shook his head as he cast it aside for now.

"I-I'm fine Kirigiri-san" He said with a smile. "No need to worry" He stated with the least sign of uncertainty, as he remembered that he hadn't talked to the Detective for quite some time.

Don't get him wrong. He saw the Detective as a friend. But from how the girl seemed to treat him with a cold shoulder from these past few weeks, he could only think that he did something to get the Detective angry for some reason. Even though he didn't know what that particular reason is.

And that also same goes for a particular Idol.

He shook his head once more to get rid of his thoughts. He could only hope that he could see that reason for himself. He didn't want to maintain that kind of relationship with his once close friend.

Kirigiri noticed the look she was being given by the teen and can't help but avert her gaze slightly to the side. She slightly bit her lip and swore she would clear any misunderstanding that she knew was still clouding the Luckster's mind due to her selfish mistake.

"Anyway..." The Detective coughed as he gestured for the Headmaster who was looking at them with an eyebrow raised. "The Headmaster needs you for something Naegi-kun" Taking this as a sign to continue, the latter trudge forward with a smile.

"Don't worry. I'll only take a bit of your time" The older Kirigiri stated. Naegi stared at the Headmaster in confusion until realization struck him like a wrecking ball.

"W-W-What did you need me for H-Headmaster?" He immediately stood up. Clenching his jaw slightly as his leg made an abrupt jolt. It wasn't really that painful, but it did leave a lingering ache.

But still, he ignored that for now. Preferring to draw his attention to the man in front of him.

"I think it'd be better if we talk in my office" The older Kirigiri offered before raising an eyebrow. "But I can understand if you have something to do. We can-"

"N-No! I mean..." Naegi gulped nervously. "I-I'll be happy to accompany you Headmaster Kirigiri. You even personally came here. I-It's probably something important and I wouldn't want to keep you waiting" He reasoned but gave a despondent sigh in the back of his mind.

He had been hoping that he would be able to at least attend the first morning session. But his hopes were dashed when he was confronted by the Headmaster of all people. Still, it was probably something important and he wouldn't want to miss anything. In a sense, it'd probably be the best to be informed if he didn't want his own luck working against him... again.

"Excellent" The Headmaster acknowledged as he nodded. "I'll be waiting for you in my office. And remember, you don't have to come quickly" With another nod, the older Kirigiri opened the door and let himself out.

Naegi gave a tired sigh that he had been holding back. Plopping down his seat as he rubbed his temples. Literally starting to feel a migraine from the unfairness of the world.

"Naegi-kun?" He opened his eyes and stiffly turned towards the Idol that was looking at him with concern. The girl was already standing up and was clutching her hand in front of her chest. "A-Are you alright?"

Mustering up a tired smile, he didn't even bother to mask his condition and reluctance as he answered her. "I-I'm fine Maizono-san. J-Just a slight headache. You don't have to worry" He quickly answered as he abruptly stood up. Grimacing painfully as he did so.

The Idol caught the Luckster's tone and frowned. She really had to clear things up. But she knew it was solely her fault for making the teen so unsure of how to talk to her after giving him the cold shoulder.

If her thoughts were correct, the Luckster was probably blaming himself more than her for treating him rather coldly.

She clenched her fists tighter. No, she owed it all to him to at least give a proper explanation and so _so_ much more. Just remembering how she inadvertently ignored his desperate call last night made her stomach churn.

"Um... Naegi-kun" Maizono shook her head as she found her voice. "Is it okay if-" She was rudely interrupted when one of her classmates questioned the teen.

"Are you sure you'll be alright Naegi-kun?" Ikusaba couldn't take it any longer and stood up to approach the Luckster. Ignoring the incredulous look she was given by the Idol, she questioned the Luckster with a worried frown. "You don't have to go if you're not feeling well" She reasoned.

"I'll be fine Ikusaba-san" The Luckster stated more comfortably but with same terseness. "The Headmaster said it was important. I wouldn't want to be rude" He steadied his feet and braced himself for the incoming pain. He hid his cringed as he _forced_ himself to reach the door.

He still wasn't use to walking steadily. And he didn't still quite know as to how he managed to arrive in the classroom in the first place. Maybe his own luck was finally giving him a breather for once.

That aside, he really didn't know if he can continue walking freely without a crutch for the following days. Sure, it would make the others worry. But making it better was probably more worth it than making it worse.

But he had to make sure not to let anyone notice that he was in pain, at least for today. He really wasn't in the mood to answer questions and he really wanted to address what the Headmaster wants with him. Even if it means forgoing his hopes of having a normal day after what happened yesterday.

"I can come with you if you like?" Surprised, Naegi turned to look at the Soldier.

Placing a palm against the door frame, he shook his head lightly. "No need Ikusaba-san. I wouldn't want to trouble you" He didn't even managed to turn his head when another spoke.

"He doesn't want you to come with him Mukuro-nee" Enoshima shook her head before giving Naegi a mischievous grin as she pointed to herself. "So how about it Naegi-kun? Want an Onee-chan to come and escort you there?" The sudden statement made Naegi almost slip and crash on the ground.

"O-Onee-chan!?" The Luckster stuttered as a healthy blush appeared in his cheeks. Staring at the Fashionista with abject shock and embarrassment.

"What?" Enoshima wondered as she was given similar looks from around her. But ignored them as her eyes were solely on the Luckster's own. "You don't want to?" She asked innocently.

"I-It won't be necessary" Naegi shook his head adamantly.

"Being escorted there or me being your Onee-chan?"

"Both!" Naegi screeched.

"Bummer" The Fashionista pouted before giving a saucy smirk. "Or will you prefer me calling you Onii-chan then?"

"Junko-chan!" Ikusaba faced her sister with a shocked look. She wasn't a bit surprised from the randomness of her sister. But the implications were too troubling to not be surprised of.

The other girls were giving the Fashionista a look of their own.

They didn't find this particular randomness funny one bit.

"T-That's inappropriate Enoshima-san!" The group was surprised when the Ultimate Moral Compass was beaten to it by the Swimmer.

"How is it inappropriate?" Enoshima tilted her head. "I was just asking Naegi-kun if he wants an escort" Asahina bristled.

"D-Don't twist your words!" The Fashionista just stuck her tongue mockingly.

"I think I should go" Naegi murmured from his position seeing an argument start in the classroom. Shaking his head lightly, he exited the room quietly. Trying to let himself out without alerting anyone.

He failed.

"Naegi-kun wait!" Asahina stood up immediately before pouting when the Luckster didn't listen. She too wanted if she could try to go with the Luckster.

"Damn" The Ultimate Baseball Player amusedly said with a shook of his head. "Naegi sure is hoarding all the females' attention" He said with a bit of jealous undertone. "I sure would want to be in his shoes" He added with a sigh. Stumped how the meekest guy in class was attracting all the girls' interest.

Just as he said those words, five girls simultaneously turned towards the orange head. A sparkle of sadistic fury reflecting in each of their eyes as they looked at the oblivious baseball player.

"Now that you mention it..." Celes said as sheer realization twinkled in her eyes. Facing Kuwata with a deadly glint in her crimson orbs. The latter now noticing the stares he was being given and was far from delightful now that he had the females' abrupt attention. "Care to answer something for me Kuwata-_kun_?" She added with a sweetest tone that made the male's teeth clatter.

"W-What is it?" Kuwata gulped audibly as five faces darkened as they slowly approached the sweating teen in his seat.

"How does it feel being smacked in the face with a baseball?" Maizono cheerfully asked. Kuwata's eyebrows furrowed before stark realization made his face pale.

"Oh cra-"

As the five girls _questioned_ the guilty party, only the other onlookers noticed the silent departure of a certain lavender-haired girl.

The classroom door shutting quietly as the shouts of the mentioned teen clamored the whole room.

**[HopE/DesPaiR]**

"You can do this..." Makoto Naegi chanted as he firmly supported himself against a wall. Trudging through the miraculous empty hallways with a quick and steady pace.

He could constantly feel his leg aching in discomfort and pain. What's more, the distinct headache was making him a bit nauseous. He also absentmindedly noticed the temperature around him increasing, or was it just him?

His pace continued and he found himself reaching for the stairs to the second floor. Groaning in displeasure from how the numerous steps seemed to become endless. He braced himself as he continued his unstable march.

"Naegi-kun" The Luckster yelped from the sudden call and almost slipped when he reach about midway through the stairs. Turning his head while firmly planting his arm to a wall, he was surprised to see two lavender orbs staring right back at him.

"K-Kirigiri-san?" Naegi stated as the girl took steps and approach him. "W-What are you doing here?" He lamely asked as the latter kept her eyes straight at the obviously straining teen.

"You're not well. And don't you dare deny it" Kirigiri bluntly pointed out. Making the Luckster flinch. He tried to come up with an excuse. But realized that he couldn't hide anything when it comes to the girl in front of him.

"Am I really that obvious?" The Luckster said with a chuckle. Before clamping his mouth shut when the girl didn't share his amusement.

The Detective looked at him with narrowed eyes. Before it significantly softened as she looked down. Clutching her fists for a few seconds, she then allowed it to grasp Naegi's own free hand. The Luckster looked at her gloved hands grasping his with a mild blush.

He noticed how it felt... warm. Despite the knowledge that he had been granted to know what was covered underneath. He knew this specific gesture came rather unique when it comes to the usual aloof Detective girl. It was a sign of vulnerability, but far from weakness and more of comfort. So he stood patiently. Silently thinking of various reasons as to why the girl seemed distracted. Seemed to allow herself to show an abrupt openness that came out of nowhere.

How the girl seemed to be gathering enough courage to confess difficult words...

A sudden ache erupted within the Luckster's psyche. Jolting him out of his patient stance. Something that made the girl's lips thin as she was about to say the words in her mind.

Nonetheless, it had seemed that was enough for the girl to let go and sap her newfound courage down the drain. Biting her lip with frustration and self-doubt.

"K-Kirigiri-san?" The Luckster questioned while holding his cranium with his now free hand. Feeling a bit guilty as he knew he somehow interrupted the girl by his side.

"I-It's nothing Naegi-kun" Kirigiri shook her head lightly. Sighing subtly as she calmed her nerves. Firmly locking her eyes where their hands met with a hard stare.

It had been the perfect setting. With no one to interrupt them and deal with her insecurities quickly as to not let doubts cloud her mind any longer.

She had desperately wanted to relay that it was her fault. Of how she had been treating him indifferently despite how he was the major push to connect a broken familial relationship. To tell him that she was utterly grateful for what he had done. And had dearly wanted to repay him with the gathered resolve that she had been holding back as he finally sorted out her own feelings.

That unnecessary dwelling cost her.

Even now, she had the gall to forcibly grasp the contact that she had dearly missed. Something that baffled her and at the same time, make her truly appreciate how a simple touch brought her contentment and care. No, she knew it was something more beyond that level.

Kirigiri Kyouko mentally sighed as she berated herself. She had always been a brave and fearless individual. That trait had been hammered to her ever since she truly grasped what the Kirigiri name entails. Now, she could feel it wavering as she stared at those two light brownish eyes that wreck her insecurities in one fell swoop and managed to completely fix a relationship that she deemed hopeless. How it made her legs tremble in weakness and invoke something that included a wild beating inside her chest.

Truly, it was baffling.

And somehow, staring at those eyes once again made her courage grew to a tiniest bit. But she resisted the urge to voice her late longing and instead, aid the Luckster in any way she can for now. She would find a chance in which she would inevitably admit her mistakes and cherish the presence of this person that had truly cared for her. And unlike what she had been doing, she _will_ accomplish it while she was by his side.

She can't also but notice that a certain Idol tried to do the same thing earlier. She wasn't blind to not see the expression the blue headed girl was sporting. And she wasn't ignorant to not note that the girl had been avoiding the Luckster as of late.

Just like what she had been doing...

Nonetheless, she would ponder that for later. For now, she had to do everything that she can.

"Like it or not. I'll be escorting you to the infirmary" She said as her face reverted back to its usual indifference. But with a warm gleam in her eyes that she didn't even repress.

"N-No. You don't have to Kirigiri-san" Naegi frantically shook his head in a negative. "And I was already planning to visit Tsumiki-senpai right after I talk with your Otou-sa- er... the Headmaster" He informed briskly. Not even hiding the fact that he was planning to do so, there was no hiding beneath those perceptive orbs.

The girl pursed her lips and could see that the teen preferred to be stubborn. His words didn't exactly assure her and could also see that the teen was obviously struggling. After seeing how bad the Luckster's condition last night, she knew she can't let this go on.

"Naegi-kun" Kirigiri firmly stated that made the Luckster straighten. "Will you voluntary go to the infirmary with me or do I have to drag you there myself?" She scolded.

"P-Please Kirigiri-san" Naegi pleaded. "I promise that I will head to the infirmary after I talk with the Headmaster" He stated. "I just don't want to trouble him and waste his time after going to our classroom"

"You can barely walk. And I can perfectly see that you're feverish" She bluntly informed. "I can just go and talk to him that you're unable to go. Your health is more important" She added but it seemed that the Luckster was far from convinced and continued to argue.

The Detective's eyes twitched in frustration from the display and knew that his sheer stubbornness would eventually overwhelm her logical responses.

Oh who was she kidding? It was this very same trait that he had used against her back then. The very same trait that had made her heart beat from the result that had ensued.

...It didn't help how she was slowly crumbling from those damn puppy eyes that the Luckster was continuously shooting at her.

**[HopE/DesPaiR]**

"You're here. Do come in Naegi-kun" Kirigiri Jin greeted as he saw the door of his office opening, revealing the brown haired boy. He then raised an eyebrow as he saw his daughter was just behind the young man that he had called. "Hm? Kyouko? My, can't help but be worried I see. You even got your hands full" He lightly teased.

"Tou-san..." Kirigiri exasperatedly stated while letting go of Naegi's shoulders. A speck of red was evident in her cheeks. She was just relieved that the Luckster was not facing her.

For two reasons, she didn't even bother to tell her father that she was just supporting the teen to walk. First, since the older Kirigiri already knew that it was so and had just took the opportunity to tease her.

And second... she knew the second she reacted; her father would just take it to embarrass her even further. So she kept her tongue. But it didn't last long when the Luckster turned to him with a bright smile.

"Thank you Kirigiri-san" Naegi voiced his honest appreciation. "I didn't even know if I can reach this far if you weren't there by my side" He carelessly stated with admiration. He had always admired the Detective ever since he had gotten to know her better. Just seeing how she had helped him and had even taken his own selfish request already increased that admiration tenfold. But at the same time, he had always felt his admiration for the girl to never be recognized.

Just thinking of how he had done something to the girl to warrant her cold shoulder always made him feel horrible.

Unknown to him, his so called 'one-sided admiration' had long been noticed as it wasn't really subtle. And had even evolved into something far more... special.

"It...It's nothing Naegi-kun" The Detective girl appeared to brighten from the sincere gratitude. Showing a small smile that made the teen blush. Though, what the Luckster said was obviously misleading and had made her a little bit embarrassed. She can't help but feel delighted from the praise.

She didn't even have to wonder if it was superficial or a mere faux. Since she came to know that the Luckster had always been and had shown that he was sincere through his core.

"*Cough*" She quickly gave a glare when the older Kirigiri shot her an amused look. The latter already knowing the not so obvious crush she had been sporting for the Luckster. She had always been subtly reminded of that ever since they had fixed their relationship.

"Anyway..." The Headmaster tore her gaze away from his daughter to the completely oblivious teen. "Why don't you have a seat Naegi-kun? Let's discuss what you came here for" Naegi obliged and sat on the couch across the Headmaster with a small coffee table between them. The older Kirigiri opened his mouth to start before promptly closing it as if in thought. With a subtle nod he made his decision.

"On second thought... Kyouko, stay for a minute" The girl halted in her steps as she was about to leave the office to provide them with privacy. Turning to her father with a questioning look which turned to mild surprise when she heard his next following words.

"Naegi-kun, the reason why I called you here is more or less an official or even a very personal intention regarding things that happened in the school" He smoothly conveyed. "And you're probably wondering what that reason is, don't you?" He added as an afterthought.

"H-Hai..." Naegi uneasily replied. Feeling somewhat unsure what the Headmaster had in plans for this meeting. He was already feeling a pit in his stomach from the sudden seriousness in the air. And also, a nagging thought in his mind that he probably knew what this whole thing was about.

"I'll be frank. As of yesterday... your senior, Tsumiki Mikan, reported that you have been sent to the infirmary several times yesterday. And also, an official apology for the unexpected... accident that happened in the animal section here in this school" He finished as he carefully assessed the teen's face.

Naegi's face had gone white. He had been sure to tell his senior to not reveal that particular accident that he had been intending to hide. A brief sense of disappointment filled his mind when his own trust was seemingly been misplace-

"You don't have to worry Naegi-kun. Ms. Tsumiki didn't intend to tell any kind of sensitive information. The young woman had just simply noted her daily reports as the school nurse" Kirigiri Jin quickly revealed as he saw the teen's expression. He then drew her gaze to her patiently waiting daughter.

"And before we discuss, would you mind if we discuss this meeting with Kyouko here?" The Headmaster gazed back towards the Luckster, who had a resigned expression. "I apologize if my request is quite sudden, but I just wanted for someone to know of your current condition. Apart from this being a major concern for the whole school, I've just considered having someone for you to confide with your current condition is preferable. Or at least lighten your worries if you don't want this revealed anytime soon" He humbly noted.

Despite the Luckster's downtrodden expression, he just shook his head to appease the older Kirigiri. Giving the man a newly minted smile.

"I... I'm truly thankful for the thought Headmaster" Naegi sincerely informed. "It's for my own safety. I can't possibly refute your intentions of helping me. Besides..." He then tore his gaze towards the Detective girl. "I knew it would eventually be somehow discovered sooner or later. So I don't mind if Kirigiri-san listens. And aside from that, she's one of the people that I can fully place my whole trust on. I think I can be relieved for this to not be revealed anytime soon, if it can be helped" He said the last part in an amused tone. But it didn't change the fact that his words were honest to a fault for both Kirigiris' to hear.

The girl could feel warmness in her cheeks as she tried to not let it show. She fidgeted the hem of her skirt to at least keep her embarrassment tame. While she was pleased to know that he had trust in her, his constant compliments towards her was dangerously making her heart thump in furious beats.

She didn't even have it in her to tell him to stop.

"My thanks Naegi-kun" Smiled amiably by the older Kirigiri. "But if I were you, I'd really be careful handing out words like what you've been doing" He jokingly noted. "...It might just work too much" He lightheartedly mused seeing his daughter react from the continuous praises she got from this honest boy.

He knew he shouldn't be acting like this in front of a student. No matter how what kind of business they had with each other. It should've been a Headmaster to a student. A student to a Headmaster. But who could help it? This was the very same boy-no, young man that had fixed his relationship with his only daughter after he had left the Kirigiri family. Something, with all of his intellect, had proven immensely difficult or even impossible as he knew that her daughter hold grudges tightly inside her chest. He had been always quietly saddened by the fact that he could only manage to confront his daughter back then in a formal manner. And it had been eating him away every time they spoke rather professionally with each other.

Since... even after being a hardened adult, an independent man, and an impartial Headmaster of a very well-known school. He was still foremost a _father_. And seeing his daughter act like he was nothing to her was greatly affecting him beneath his own indifferent gaze.

But it had been done. Somehow, his deeply cherished wish came through.

He all but had forgone his hardened facade when he was suddenly enveloped by the arms of his daughter in a much desired hold. How her own apathetic expression broke down to reveal a daughter that had also deeply missed the caring of a father like those moments long time ago. In that moment, he knew he wouldn't trade it for anything else. And it had meant the world to him.

And just across him was the very same person that had made it all possible. So who was he to treat this person in a detached manner just like what he had been doing for all this years? He wouldn't stand for it. Even if it went against his procedures, he would make damn sure to at least be a thankful father to this young man that had fixed his relationship with his only daughter. But he would still be an impartial spectator in anything related to school of course.

Also, he was greatly contented from the budding affection that his daughter was sporting for the young man. But he kept to himself as he knew that was not his territory to directly control.

"Take a seat then Kyouko" He resisted a chuckle from the death glare that he received from his daughter. Greatly amused from the display. "How about we discuss this with a cup of tea?" He offered.

"N-No! Y-You don't have to Headmaster!" Naegi dissuaded with a frantic shake of his head. "I'm fine. N-Not that I'm saying that I'm repulsed but you don't have to trouble yourself for me!" The Luckster was adamantly against the idea. Thinking that having tea wasn't necessary for him as he thought that he was taking advantage of their hospitality. He was only a student of this school for God's sakes!

If anything, the older Kirigiri seemed to have read his mind and chuckled. "I insist"

Naegi tried to dissuade the Headmaster but the man was adamant to be hospitable. It didn't help how the younger Kirigiri also shared his views and persists the frantic teen to just receive the welcoming gesture. He had just barely been able to discourage one Kirigiri from taking him to the infirmary earlier. But two Kirigiris' working against him? He would sooner just remain obedient.

So it was with a reluctant heart that Naegi watched and waited as the man prepare tea. After that, his mood lightened somewhat as they dwelled into their discussion. Turning to the man as he suddenly asked a question.

"E-Excuse me Headmaster. Can I ask something?" With an encouraging nod, he was given the chance. "Can you tell me you knew my... injury is related to that... accident?" The words didn't really roll of his tongue as he remembered the experience.

"Forgive me for being blunt... but I've just connected the dots after getting told that an elephant in the animal section suddenly broke out of its pen and our nurse's recent registry. The caretaker there also reported someone... screaming but he was too late to see what had been the cause. And your medical registry in the infirmary also happened to almost match the time when the accident had occurred" The Headmaster informed. "At first, I deemed that it was just a coincidence. But judging from your reaction... can it be possible that the accident has any correlation?" He stated, wearing a wry and apologetic expression.

Naegi was stumped. He was extremely glad that Tsumiki-senpai had stayed through to her words and felt horrible at his earlier thoughts. He was also amazed from the fact that this man in front of him already knew and had also, somewhat; solved the entire thing just because of his expression, which was undeniably correct. His admiration for the name Kirigiri was steadily increasing.

But that also brought him frozen as he refused to look at the Detective girl, who he could tell was also shocked from what she had just heard. He didn't intend for anyone to know for several reasons, save for his senior, but he just knew that it would be inevitably all for naught.

"An... elephant...? Screaming...?" For her part, Kirigiri looked rightfully horrified from the notion. And from what she had seen last night, her apprehension increased exponentially as she realized what caused the Luckster's leg injury. Shooting the Luckster a concerned look, her words died in her throat when her father continued after looking at her with a shook of his head.

"We don't have to discuss that further if you don't want to Naegi-kun" Naegi reluctantly nodded.

"I-I'm sorry Headmaster. It isn't really the best... experience that I've lived through" With an understanding nod, the Headmaster agreed.

"Don't worry Naegi-kun, I can tell. Why don't we just discuss your condition now instead?" The Luckster gave a silent nod.

"How are you feeling right now?" The Older Kirigiri started.

"Um... oh, I'm fine Headmaster" Naegi took a sip of the tea before continuing. "Aside from headaches and a slight fever last night, I think my leg is the only thing that's badly damaged. Tsumiki-senpai said that I was extremely lucky that there wasn't any bone fracture. And just be careful of my fever relapsing" He summarized what his senior told him.

On second thought, if he had been truly lucky. He wouldn't end up in a hospital bed after screaming so much in the first place. So he wouldn't count on his luck anytime soon.

"No... mental or psychological effects?" The Headmaster asked with the tiniest bit of reluctance, which the Luckster picked up.

"Nothing of the sort" Naegi with a positive shook of his head. "Tsumiki-senpai admitted that I was indeed very lucky. Since if it got worse, I might end up in an emergency room. Oh, and I shouldn't really be walking for at least a few days, now that I thought about it" He chuckled wryly as he recalled his senpai's words in his head.

His thoughts were interrupted when he found his hand being grasped. Turning to look, he found two purple orbs staring at him with evident concern.

"Naegi-kun. If what she said is true... then why did you attend class in the first place?" Naegi quickly averted his face in trepidation. "You could've just stayed in your room. Or better yet call someone there to at least help you" She scolded as she can't believe what made this teen do a very risky action.

"I-I did call someone" Naegi stuttered for a reply. "But the other line didn't pick up. By that time, I was really tired so I doze off. Though, I did drink the medication Tsumiki-senpai gave me. And aside that, it was really late, so after I called someone I hadn't thought of trying again" He honestly relayed as he took quick numerous glances towards the girl by his side. Trying to observe what kind of reaction she had.

"I see..." Kirigiri stated with a straight face. Already knowing that he was indeed telling the truth. Though, it would've been better if her source of evidence hadn't come from... _that_. But still she was a little curious as to who he had called as she saw it firsthand.

She then lightly shook her head as she cast it aside for now. Since there was something more important to be discussed than her personal interests.

"But you're still not explaining why you ended up ignoring a nurse's advice" Kirigiri glared as she returned to her point. Making the Luckster slightly jump from the sudden change.

"B-By the time I woke up, my fever was gone along with my headache" Naegi defended. "While I found out that my leg was still in pain, I also found out that I can walk albeit slower than usual" He reasoned before realizing what blunder he had committed. "I-I just thought I can chuck it all up and attend homeroom since I didn't end up attending yesterday" He finished lamely.

Kirigiri opened her mouth to argue from the many holes Naegi's statement had. But she closed her mouth and just narrowed her eyes at him as she knew it wasn't worth it. So no matter how she scolded him, it wouldn't change the fact that he did something reckless.

So with an irritated sigh, she sat silent and allowed her father to continue. Though, the older Kirigiri was amusedly watching their discussion as he got the information he wanted to ask the teen.

"Well... I think I can confirm of a possible relapse along with your leg injury" Naegi nodded gloomily in confirmation. "After this, I'd advice taking a visit in our infirmary for further treatment. And abstain from attending school until your senior deemed that your health is better" The Luckster looked ready to refute from the statement, but stopped as he could feel a glare drilling the side of his face and just turned quiet. Giving another despondent sigh as he knew that it was for the best.

"Now, for the second part" Naegi straightened himself as he got ready to listen.

"...as the Headmaster of Hope's Peak, I provide you with my deepest apologies for the sudden accident that happened as of yesterday and the injuries that had been inflicted" The Headmaster formally stated with a bow.

The Luckster stiffened once more.

"I... I accept your apology. B-But you don't have to bow Headmaster" Naegi stated as he shakily brought his cup to a saucer. "I-It's really nothing. I really don't feel any kind of bad feeling against you or the school. It was just unexpected and I was the one who was there in the first place" He added swiftly.

"No, Naegi-kun. I would feel more complacent if you do feel strongly about this matter" The older Kirigiri firmly scoped. "It would even be right to charge complaints or lawsuits to the school from the state of your injury" He noted impishly.

Naegi's face broke down in sweat as his expression turned white.

"N-No! T-T-That's really going too far Headmaster!" Naegi adamantly refused. "There's no need for l-lawsuits or any sort at all! It was just an accident. You and I had no idea it would end up like this!" He urgently pushed. Turning this into a transgression was very far from what he had wanted.

"Naegi-kun" The Luckster stopped as his hand was firmly held by the Detective. Halting his tirade as he immediately calmed down. "Calm down. If you really don't want this to go that far, then it won't" She intoned.

"R-Right..." Naegi deeply sighed before looking at the two purple irises that eased his mind. "T-Thanks Kirigiri-san" he thanked.

"As much as I'm pleased by your outlook Naegi-kun, I'm afraid this'll have to go through your parents to make the final decision" The Headmaster stated as the Luckster stiffened from that. "In the end, it happened in the school. So it would be the sole fault of the school"

He held up a hand as he saw Naegi tried to speak. "It just how the system works Naegi-kun. Trust me; you have the exact right to criticize me and other people who were involved. I wouldn't even be surprised if this would end up people getting fired. At the very least, I'd be having a suspension as the overseer of the whole school" he informed.

Naegi remained silent as he could feel the firm hold of the girl beside him. But it did little to nothing from the storm that enveloped his mind. He grimaced as he knew he couldn't be ignorant. Even if he had been the one that had the right to protest, he knew his own voice wouldn't have done anything in the grand scheme of things. If there was some way he could do something to-

The Luckster's eyes widened. A realization popping in his mind. His lips turning into a hopeful smile.

"T-Then..." Naegi mustered his courage and confronted them with a determined look. "Then I just have to convince my parents that this whole thing was just an accident right?" He stated simply.

"I'm afraid that'll have to be extremely difficult Naegi-kun" The Headmaster solemnly informed. "As a father myself, it would also be in my best interest for the safety of my own child. It's only natural. Furthermore, most compensation would quell nothing from the grave injury that you'd suffered from" He added with a smile towards her daughter. "Accident or not, this is still a major offence done by the school"

Naegi clutched his hands tightly as he heard every word. The sensation of the Detective's comforting warmth was all but gone. His mind working autopilot as he thought many ways to avert this situation in a preferable outcome.

This was the exact thing that made him worry more than his physical injuries.

He personally knew his parents would most likely be worried for him. But he wasn't certain if it would evolve into something far more troubling. While he could say that he had come to know his parents in every sequence of his life, he wasn't sure if they would take this lightly. He wasn't familiar to the working minds of a loving father or a tender mother. He was used to receiving it, not providing it. So, he was more or less uncertain of how his parents would react to his situation.

Furthermore, he could only dread to see what kind of reaction his little sister would make. As he knew that she cared deeply for him and vice versa.

On the most part, if he could _somehow _convince his parents to not do something drastic. He could just foresee them banning him to ever stepping in the school's dormitories for a very long time or even his whole life. He had done great effort into just persuading them to let him live in the dorms in the first place. Expressing their rightful worries without a hitch.

He didn't want to leave the dorms as long as he could help it. It wasn't the fact that he was displeased living with his parents but he just wanted to be independent for a change. He had realized how he had been depending on his parents thoroughly and always felt bad how he had sometimes took their graces for granted (for him anyways).

He just wanted to make theme proud for having a dependable son that they could lead on. And after hearing about how Hope's Peak would always create a bright future for every other student. His compulsions increased significantly. He had just wanted to prove himself that he could take step in the challenge and lead a future where his parents and little sister would always smile with no regrets.

But now that was a moot point, he didn't mind leaving the dorms if it meant not leaving Hope's Peak. He wouldn't let his own desires and this unlikely accident stop him from making his parents proud.

"I... I'll convince them. Please give me a chance to do so" Naegi bowed deeply with a determined tone in his voice. Unknowingly surprising the two Kirigiris with the heartfelt declaration. The approving twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes kept on growing as he let out a genial chuckle.

The sheer determination in this teen's words was crazy inducing. It took a very special trait to prove that claim and stay that way in a very long time. Truly, Naegi Makoto was one of those few that can contend with those other Ultimates in sheer resolve. The only thing that sets him apart was because he didn't need ambition to bolster his way of doing things, he didn't have that sort of thing. Or any kind of grudges or rancor that kept fueling his resolution. It all came natural to him. What he had was something far more unique. The way he trudges through his everyday and doing the best he can. He didn't have one mindset to reach his goals. He didn't have a one-way agenda. But what he had was a purpose to achieve little things to make the best of it.

Making his parents proud. Helping people the best he can. Staying genuinely optimistic in each day he had woken up from. And even trying to come up of ways on solving major complicated problems of who they refer to as 'Ultimates'.

But by then, he didn't even realize that those little things had become far more significant in the eyes of others. And he had been oblivious to the fact that his efforts were seen as great deal. To him, it only bolstered his urges to improve and relate to every person he knew.

Those were the things that the Detective realized just then. Looking at the teen beside her with admiration in her eyes. And now, his determination was outright displayed as he wanted to fix what had happened to him unceremoniously. He didn't blame someone at all. He immediately thought that it was a mistake on his part and had wanted to create as littlest complication as possible. Never once condemning one person to an unfavorable position that he the right to place them on.

'_Dammit Naegi-kun...'_ Kirigiri thought as he tried her hardest to avert her eyes. Resisting the urge to just smother the Luckster as she was high on emotions that threatened to make itself known.

She was only thankful for the fact that her father's presence was here. She could only guess that her rare turmoil of emotions was making her mind come up of... weird things as she knew he was indirectly helping her... again. In a way that it wouldn't affect her own father and maintain an amicable relationship that he had with the school.

It was almost similar in that time where she let her emotions show when her and her father's feelings reconnected. He had unnecessarily, and unknowingly, controlled a school event just to fix a broken relationship just for her.

Okay, not just for her. But... that could also be the same thing right?

"Well then..." The Headmaster started with a much lighter tone. "I deeply show my gratitude for you Naegi-kun. If that is what you want, then who am I to say no?" Naegi lifted his head back with a gleeful expression. "But you very well know that the school will still be held accountable for the accident correct?"

The Luckster answered with a nod. "So be it, the school will still provide you with compensations no matter what the outcome. And aside from being Headmaster, I owe you a personal favor for your show of consideration"

"It's really not a big deal Headmaster" The male chuckled from the modest response.

"And this marks the end of our discussion" The Headmaster informed. "I'll say again that I highly recommend for you to schedule for a visit to our school nurse for another check up sooner. I'll put in a word to exempt the two of you for morning classes for this official discussion. And I'll even send a request for you to not take classes until you've recovered"

The Luckster looked reluctant. "It's for the best Naegi-kun. Please just follow it and be sure to listen to Ms. Tsumiki's medications" The teen nodded in defeat and stood up with a wince. He was abruptly held by the arm to steady his balance by the Detective. Giving a shaky smile towards the girl who responded with a nod.

"I'll let myself out then Headmaster. Thank you for having me" Naegi said as a goodbye as he received a nod and smile from the older Kirigiri.

Turning his back, he was oblivious to the slight growing smile on the Headmaster's face as he stared at her daughter.

Noticing the smile. She shot a last weak glare to her father, before the younger Kirigiri proceeded to guide the limping teen out of the office. Softly closing the door behind them as they trudged through the hallways.

**[HopE/DesPaiR]**

"You... didn't have to go with... me all the way to my dorm... Kirigiri-san" With a very tired grunt, he propped himself to seat on his bed. The silent cross-armed Detective standing in front of the closed door of his dorm didn't react to his words, appearing a bit irritated and frustrated. Instead, she marched towards the drawers and opened to reach for towels, placing it on the edge of his bed. Walking once more, she entered the bathroom to get a small water basin and waited to fill it with water.

Releasing a sigh, Naegi confronted the girl as he could tell that she was fuming. He momentarily winced when a sudden ache filled his mind. Closing his eyes, he didn't plan to stop to talk to the girl.

"Look... we didn't know Tsumiki-senpai was suddenly... called by her seniors for an... unexpected project" He carefully relayed. Heavy sweat marring his face as he could feel the temperature rise. Not even knowing if the Detective was in front of him, but he knew she could still hear him as she hadn't left yet.

It was official; he had been careless and got the pain over his head. Now, he was dizzy and a bit nauseous. He didn't have to check that his forehead was burning right now.

Feeling someone approach him, he then felt his own hoodie being unbuttoned. Greatly, surprised by the sudden motion. His eyes opened and widened before seeing the Detective right in front of him. Kneeling as she worked to remove his clothing.

"K-K-Kirigiri-san!?" He screeched as he backpedaled. His mind fully alert. He now only noticed the towels beside him and a furrowed look on the Detective's face. Before wincing in agony as he felt the ache in his head tripled from his shouting.

"Don't resist Naegi-kun" Kirigiri said with a sigh a she climbed up to bed and slowly approached him by crawling. The action greatly disturbed the Luckster as he edge back with every advance.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I need to take your clothes off and dry your sweat" She frowned from the reaction. But she didn't stop and proceeded to corner the Luckster.

"Y-Y-You don't have to do that!" The Luckster hoarsely yelled with a bright blush on his face. Before feeling a painful thump on the back of his head. Now realizing that he had reached the wall on the upper corner of his bed. His headache doing wonders to his brain from the sudden contact. "S-Seriously, you don't have to do t-that. I-I'll just do what Tsumiki-senpai asked of me yesterday. She gave me instructions" He tried to reason. And it seems that it had done the job as the Detective stopped in her tracks.

Once he focused on her eyes, his breathing stopped cold as he could see the slight look of hurt from her expression. Twisting his stomach as he immediately felt horrible.

"I... I just want to help you Naegi-kun" Kirigiri quietly as she tightly clutched the dry towel on her hand. Averting her eyes as she bit her lips. "As you said, Tsumiki-senpai wasn't there in the infirmary. So I just hoped that I'd be of helped. Seeing you so sick didn't really make me comfortable" Gazing back towards him, she nodded in resignation before turning away. "But... if you don't want to I can understan-"

"No. I mean..." Kirigiri stopped and looked back at him in the corner of her eyes. Waiting for the Luckster to speak.

"O-Okay. Can you h-help me Kirigiri-san?" Naegi sighed once more in defeat. Hanging his head low as he knew he couldn't resist seeing her so hurt.

"Are you sure?" The Luckster winced from the unsure tone of the Detective. Closing his eyes as he nodded.

"I'm sure" Like a sudden wind, he quickly felt hands on top of his uniform. He blushed red but he didn't resist. Chanting continuously on his head to stop the sheer embarrassment that he could feel.

"You really should stop being stubborn Naegi-kun. And most people are unimpressed from seeing someone cave in so soon" Sharply looking up, Naegi could perfectly see the evident smirk on the Detective's lips.

"Y-You tricked me" He stuttered as he realized the Detective was just playing him. Slumping his shoulders in defeat from the unfair move, the girl chuckled.

"It's your own fault, you know" The Detective stated as she nudge the Luckster to remove his hoodie. Obediently, he took it off. Folding it and placing it down beside him. Fully revealing the wrapped gauze on his arms, this attracted a look of interest before dismissing it for now.

"H-How is it my fault?" Naegi meekly stated before feeling cloth brushed against his face softly. Wiping his sweat as the soft fabric absorbed it.

"The fact that you're really unwell Naegi-kun" Kirigiri stated as she proceeded to wipe his face gently. "You didn't have to refuse my help, or anyone for that matter. And without, Tsumiki-senpai to guide you. How can you help yourself if you can't even lift a finger?" She lightly scolded. "Sometimes, it wouldn't hurt to rely on others" She can't help but feel a bit hypocritical. But buried it for now as she tended the Luckster's unwell state.

After finishing, she promptly removed herself from his bed before standing up. Looking at him, she continued. "I'll be back after I get some ice. I need to place something cold on your forehead to at least lessen your fever. And by the time I get back, I suggest that you should change your clothing for fresh new ones... if you don't want me changing it for you" With only an embarrassed splutter as a reply, she neatly folded the drenched towel on her hand and hung it on the edge of the water basin. Excusing herself, she walked to the door as the Detective was in her own thoughts.

After the talk with her father, she had guided the Luckster on his way to the infirmary. The latter had been adamant in dissuading him to return to the classroom. But she wasn't having any of it. Only preferring to ignore the Luckster before stopping right in front of the infirmary's doors.

It was only a second later that they noticed that the door was locked shut with a small note that the nurse was not present in the school at this time. The reason being called by seniors for a project.

But it didn't matter to her. Naegi was sick and the only place of comfort for him was denied. She had felt a sense of irritation. She knew it was irrational, but she can't help it. Can she just chuck it all up as a coincidence at the same time when _her_ _dearest Luckster _was gravely suffering?

She couldn't stand it.

It didn't help how the Luckster kept refusing for her help. But she was more or less used to it. Having seen it numerous times and knowing that it only needed a push to make the Luckster accept. Even if she had to use underhanded efforts just like earlier.

She then briefly thought of the chance to explain her mistake to the Luckster. But discarded it instantly as she knew it wasn't the time for it.

So it was with those thoughts that she opened the door to let herself out. Already planning to go to the cafeteria to ask for some ice packs. She would've continued to ponder more if she hadn't suddenly stopped and cast a confused gaze in front of her.

Purple eyes met dark blue ones.

"Maezono-san..." The Detective trailed off a bit surprised before noticing a plastic filled with ice packs on the girl's hands. Realization donned in her mind as she barely resisted the urge to frown.

"Kirigiri-san..." The Idol showed her surprise before narrowing her eyes in suspicion. But held her tongue as she observed the person right in front of her.

The two girls continued to quietly look at each other with narrowed eyes. In their minds, they clearly knew what the others' purpose of being here for.

**[HopE/DesPaiR]**

**And cliffhanger alert!**

**Sorry for ending it right here. I just wanted to rise your spirits up. Telling you that this'll be another one of my stories that I'll update as of now.**

**And yes, just as the majority of the content entails. My favorite shipping is Naegiri! And with a little spice of Naezono!**

**Sure, it's redundant but I just can't help it. In my opinion, these two characters were really the ones that are truly close to our ahoge boy. In Maizono's case, while the first killing ended up like... that. I'm sure she first felt genuine feelings for the Luckster as a close friend. And in Kirigiri's case... you most likely know by now.**

**Well, that's it I guess. Wait for another update of 'Like The Hell He's Going To Be Yours!'**


	3. Chapter 3

The two stared at each other with narrowed eyes. Their faces seemingly passive but each could tell their own respective emotions from seeing each other.

For the Detective, it was with a sense of surprise that subsided into a minor irritation. Though, she wasn't one to harbor such feelings. But she came to find anything that happens to involve the Luckster was truly making her demeanour more strung up than the usual.

For the Idol, she too was surprised. But once she recognized the presence of the Detective, she can't help but feel miffed. She was hoping for the Luckster to be alone. While she didn't harbor any kind of negativity towards the girl, she had just wanted to talk to the Luckster about her own mistakes. Preferrably, by herself.

Nonetheless, those sets of emotions gradually lessened as they realize the intentions of both as they stare at each others eyes. While they have their own reasons, their sole purpose was to make sure that the Luckster was safe. And had decided to quell any kind of trivialities in another date.

Kirigiri nodded, though a bit awkwardly. She tried to at least greet the Idol for politeness' sakes. But something made her stop cold and the words in her mouth died as he heard a distinctive shout.

"Argh!" She quickly swoop her head to face the very familiar sound of the classmate she was tending to. And what she saw made her eyes widened.

The Luckster sat on the floor close to the bedside with a painful grimace. His hands shaking as he gripped his thigh. Most likely due to the throbbing pain of his injury. His teeth gritted in pain that proceeded to sent alarm bells in both of their minds.

Without preamble, she quickly got back in and approach the Luckster with more than a usual frantic look on her face.

"Naegi-kun!?" Hearing the shout, the Idol quickly let herself in. Upon seeing the Luckster on the floor, she gasped. But it did nothing to impeded her movements as she crouched down in front of the teen with trembling hands.

"M-Maizono-san...?" Naegi voiced out weakly due to the pain. Barely opening one eye as he sat in front of a very worried looking Idol.

"Let's take him to his bed" With an uncharacteristic urgent tone, the Detective positioned herself behind him. Wrapping her arms underneath his armpits for an impromptu hug as the Idol quickly followed. Letting her arms go beneath his thighs as she saw the source of his pain. Ensuring that she didn't touch anything sensitive, she followed the Detective's lead as they carried him carefully on top of his bed.

They successfully placed him on top of the soft structure. Noticing the worn out state of his wrappings, the Detective took a moment of contemplation until she nodded.

"Naegi-kun, I'll be removing your wrappings okay?" Kirigiri stated quickly.

"Y-You don't have to... Argh!" Without even waiting for a reply, the Detective swiftly got to her work. Loosening the cast with at least the less painful way as possible.

"K-Kirigiri-san!" Maizono shouted in both horror and concern as she saw the Detective loosen the wrappings with no hesitation.

After an agonizing minute, the Luckster breath in relief with a couple of winces. While the pain in his leg lingered, at least he was thankful for the fact that there was no more compression to be felt that only added pain to his injury.

The Idol gasped in horror and covered her mouth. While the Detective momentarily faltered and paled as they got a look of his injury underneath those worn out gauzes.

His leg was indeed bruise with dark coloring marring his flesh. His foot also shared the same sentiment. The swelling made their heart drop as they just realized what pain the Luckster was experiencing. And made them dumbfounded as to how he still managed to walk with no visible aid.

"Open some ice packs and cool the water on the basin under his bed. Once you're done, drenched the cloth and apply it on his forehead" Kirigiri professionaly stated as she stood up before going for the drawers.

"R-Right!" The Idol stuttered as she immediate got to work. Bending down underneath, she reached for the basin and collected some fresh cloth on the bed. Opening some ice packs and saving some for later, she let it fall on the water and waited for several seconds. Once she felt the water being cooled, she immediately brought the cloth in her hands in the water. Twisting it and letting it drenched. She then nodded as she quickly folded it into a rectangualr shape. Standing up, she got on the bed and immediately placed the wet and cold towel on his forehead.

The effect was instantenous as the Luckster sighed in relief. Feeling the cool towel on his forehead that made the heat more bearable. Managing to open his eyes, he took immediate notice of the face of the Idol looking at him with nothing more than worry and concern.

"M-Maizono-san?" The Luckster called again as he tried to seat up. But was stopped when the Idol immediately pushed him softly to stay still.

"G-Geez Naegi-kun..." Maizono said with a slight tremble on her tone. "D-Don't seat up okay? And I mean it" She said as her voice was faltering.

As she saw Naegi clearly suffering right in front of her, her chest tightened in an unimaginable degree. She haven't seen the teen like this, and she knew she wouldn't get used to it.

The Idol gave him a weak yet reprimanding glare. Naegi quickly closed his mouth to not react, but it did nothing to quell his growing anxiety.

"I-I'm sorry for all of this..." The Luckster averted his gaze underneath with a pained look on his face.

He had just been getting some clothes to wear as per the Detective instructed. But overlooked the possibility that his own body betraying him. Truthfully, he should've seen this. But his assumptions were wrong when he felt his leg buckling and losing it's strength. It didn't help how the pain that he had been enduring had finally got into his head.

It would be a surprise if he could even walk. He was even surprised that he had the ability to earlier in the first place.

Nonetheless, it didn't stop him from noticing how his friends immediately jumped into his aid. While the Detective was looking all professional, he just knew under all those words he had truly worried her.

He absolutely hated worrying his friends, especially family, or anyone for that matter. It didn't felt right to him at all.

"Don't... don't apologize Naegi-kun" Maizono noticed his look and her denial was gone. Assuming that denying his own inability to avoid sickness wasn't really the best words to voice out. "Just know that we're here... okay?" She said with a hopeful tone. Tucking the towel on his forehead as he gave her a reluctant nod.

"Here" The Detective's voice rang in their ears as she approach them with some extra towels and some small plastic packs in hand. "Give me some ice packs and I'll apply some ice on his leg" The Idol didn't waste time and quickly got the remaining ice packs and handed it to the Detective. Picking it up, the Detective unsealed the plastic containers and inserted some ice as she sealed it when it was full. She did this three times until there was no more ice. Slidding closer to the Luckster's leg, she carefully placed one pack on his leg.

The Luckster couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief once more. Feeling the cool sensation of the ice that lessened the pain in his leg. Closing his eyes as he tried to adjust with the comforting sensation of the object.

"Do you have some medicine for you're injuries Naegi-kun? How about gauzes?" The Detective asked straightly. Her eyes showing concern and a sense of guilt from leaving him despite knowing his condition.

"I-In the same cabinet. Under some papers" The Luckster said weakly with a downtrodden expression. The Detective nodded as she gestured for the Idol to hold the ice pack. She then stood up before making her way to the cabinet.

"Naegi-kun. Is there something wrong?" Maizono pursed her lips. Looking at the Luckster with the same worried look.

"I-I just..." Naegi sighed but the Idol kept all her attention as she patiently waited for her to speak. He then promptly shook his head as he gave her a tired smile. "...Um, is it okay if you're here Maizono-san? I-I mean, I don't think Chisa-sensei would be happy for her students to be skipping classes" He intoned.

The Idol frowned a bit from the sudden change of subject but quickly smiled in assurance. "It's alright Naegi-kun. I think Yukizome-sensei would understand if we're here" She relayed.

"A-Are you sure?" Naegi stuttered before continuing. "I wouldn't want to take much of your time. I-I mean... I just don't want to make you feel obligated in taking care of me" His voice slowly ended weakly with an unsure tone. Wondering if his guess of the Idol being here wouldn't be too assuming.

Since, she probably have something more important to do other than taking care of him right?

Maizono just smiled at him before softly uttering. "Naegi-kun, my time here wouldn't be wasted at all. Don't ever think that okay? Besides..." She trailed off before looking at the Luckster's eyes with nothing but heartfelt sincerity.

"Making sure that you're better is something that I'd do in a heartbeat"

Naegi's eyes widened from the bold statement and felt the words lodged in his throat. Never expecting to hear words like that from her of all people. While he could distinguish this as something that she would say as a way of comfort. He was a bit taken aback from the tone she had used.

Like how it was bordering in a level that he didn't know.

The Idol realized her words but only gave a smile of her own. The former averted his gaze slowly and managed to find his words.

"T-Then thank you Maizono-san" Naegi muttered as he barely repressed the smile that was tugging on his lips. Just hearing his friend's words was making him absolutely happy.

Maizono felt her own smile increasing as she looked at the Luckster fondly. Her words earlier was more of an understatement than an exaggeration for her. What the Luckster did for her hardly even amounted to what she's doing now. And she knew that sentiment is something that she was utterly grateful for.

In her mind, she would do _everything_ for the Luckster who had given her the second chance in achieving her dream.

The lavender haired girl seemingly halted in what she's doing as she clenched the towel on her hands. Her ears picking up every word as she couldn't help but bit her lip. With great effort, she half-resolutely scoured the items she was searching for.

Meanwhile, as the Idol kept staring at the Luckster. A thought sparkled in her mind and her smile faltered. A dark look emerging from her face. "...Naegi-kun?"

"W-What?" The Luckster could only blink from the sudden atmosphere that appeared in the room.

In the corners of his eyes, even the Detective seemed to realized something herself and gave him a discreet look of her own in the corner of her eyes.

It was similar to the same dark half-lidded look that the Idol was shooting at him.

"What did you just call Yukizome-sensei?" Maizono's eyes seemed to bore holes on the Luckster's skull. His mind took a moment to step back, but he didn't really find anything wrong in what he just said.

"Chisa-sensei" He repeated in an innocent tone. And it was with that look that made him tremble as he could literally feel the dark stares increasing from both of the women in the room.

"...You seem pretty close" Maizono said in a hollow tone. "Is that why you seemed to be her favorite in class?" She asked while checking her fingernails.

"Favorite?" Still clueless, Naegi pondered. "I don't think so. Doesn't Chisa-sensei-" The Idol and Detective both noticeably bristled. "-usually treat her students nicely? I mean, isn't it improper for a teacher to show favoritism?" The Luckster clarified knowing at least a bit of school policies.

The Idol's eyes seemed to darken even further. "Yes, yes she does, doesn't she?"

After that, the silence seemed to stretch more awkwardly.

It was only a moment of his contemplation later that he realized what the Idol meant. But instead of getting on the same page as both of the girls, he misinterpreted the situation quite hazardly.

"Oh, um, sensei asked me to call her that after inviting me to a drink... right after I brought her to her house afterwards" Naegi casually stated as he kept the true reason why the young teacher invited him. Sure, it had been quite an awkward exchange. But he couldn't say that it was all terrible. Since the teacher had been less tense and comforted after going through a heartbreak. And he was glad that he had been there for her in the lowest times.

But for both of the Idol and Detective, they took his words rather literally. The absence of context was indeed startling for them.

"You- WHAT!?" The hollow look immediately evaporated on her face as Maizono shrieked. Looking at the Luckster like he was crazy. Her protective instincts were running left to right from how _wrong_ his statement was.

"I-I didn't drink any alcohol! Honest!" Naegi, as oblivious as ever, failed to understand the point of her sudden outburst.

"T-That isn't the problem!" Maizono slammed a hand in her forehead. "Y-You-! Naegi-kun, you-!" Her words kept stumbling in her mouth as she tried to process what to say.

"Naegi-kun" The firm undertone made him tense. Rigidly facing the source of the cold voice, he all but squeaked when he saw the coldburn in the Detective's eyes. Inputting her own thoughts on the matter at hand.

"Aside from how... improper it is for a teacher to invite an underage teen to drink, can I expect that you didn't do anything more than escort Yukizome-sensei to her house?" She asked with a critical look, surveying each responses in the Luckster's expression.

It was unlikely for the Luckster to do such things, she personally knew that. And she genuinely believe him in that extent. But she still can't help but ask.

Naegi tried to open his mouth to answer. But the glare he was being given was really sending alarm bells in his mind. It was like reminding him to be honest if he didn't want anything bad happening to him.

Fortunately, his self-preservation (or lack thereof) eventually one out.

"C-Chisa-sensei was really feeling down that day" Naegi at least tried to divert the truth. "She really needed a shoulder to lean on. And I was just the person she asked first, I really didn't mind comforting her the best I can" He stated. "N-Nothing really happened. Right after I brought her to her house, I did leave after tucking her to bed. It was only morning that I decided to return to see how she was doing"

It was the best he can do. It wasn't a lie per say. He just didn't want anyone knowing what truly happened that night. Even he felt that he wasn't supposed to see someone so bright, kind and cheerful turned to a crying mess because of adult issues.

The Detective studied his facial expression. She knew that there were missing pieces in what he just said, but his whole face didn't really say that he was completely lying. Maybe it was just something that he didn't want anyone to bring up.

Still, from how he looked, it wasn't really something to necessarily fuss over aside from the two. And she had that nagging feeling that it was really personal.

She could sympathyze. She was also that kind of person after all.

Though, that doesn't mean she wouldn't give their teacher a warning. From how the Yukizome seemed to cuddle up to the Luckster both literally and figuratively, she had an idea that what happened that day made the teacher let her guard down for their resident Luckster.

And it had been bordering in some limits of what a teacher-student relationship should look like.

...But what was that ache thrumming in her chest after she heard what Naegi-kun said? Something quite similar to every word of the Idol that she heard just a few moments earlier.

Kirigiri shook her head.

No, she shouldn't be confused. She had spend damn weeks to decipher what kind of feelings she had for the Luckster. It would only insult her pride as a detective if she didn't realize it given how much unnecessary time she alotted. And it would be unbecoming of a woman to not see the signs of her interest soaring when it comes to a certain ahoge-haired boy.

The detective eventually sighed before continuing to find what she was looking for, she would address this in a later date. For now, she would just do her best to at least make Naegi better.

"Muu~" The Idol reached a similar conclusion but wasn't really that accepting to one minor fact. While she could somehow understand that it was almost acceptable from just the Luckster's disposition. She really couldn't ignore one implication.

_'Naegi-kun calls sensei by her first name!'_ The very thought raged in her mind. _'I mean... we're friends dammit! That's so unfair!' _She petulantly pouted. Feeling something akin to a threatening feeling in regards to the way how the teacher looked at Naegi-kun as a person.

She had good damn feeling that it wasn't only as a student. The way how the older woman hugs the Luckster quite often was already a sufficient evidence.

And the fact that she _really _wanted for Naegi to call her first name on his own. Apart from other selfish reasons, she just wanted to see if the Luckster would take the first step in advancing their friendship.

If not, well, she could wait... for an extent. She knew to be patient after all. Though if push comes to shove... let's just say she's going to bring out the big guns.

"A-Are you sure you both wouldn't get in trouble for skipping class?" Naegi at least tried to ask.

"It's fine Naegi-kun, really" Maizono assured with a nod and lighter feeling on her chest after the confirmation. Though with a little sense of disappointment that she couldn't remove. "Now, let me get that towel on your forehead and I'll cool it off" She then reached for the towel before drenching it in cold water.

Feeling the coolness of the towel as it made contact with his forehead once more, Naegi sighed heartily. A genuine smile stretching across his face. He opened his mouth to at least voice his sincere gratitude but slowly closed as he took witness of the fact that the Detective finally decided to turn towards them.

She was also carrying what seemed to be some bundle of gauzes that made him think if she would decide to turn him into a mummy.

He isn't even sure that he recalled that absurd amount after leaving Tsumiki-senpai to administer some medications in his bag.

"K-Kirigiri-san" Maizono sweatdropped from the amount of gauzes the girl was carrying. "Isn't that too much?" She voiced her bewilderment, a sentiment that was shared by the sweating Luckster.

...He really hoped she wouldn't turn him into a mummy.

"I fail to see problem of the amount I'm carrying" Kirigiri raised an eyebrow from looks she was being given. With a narrow of her eyes, she spoke in a serious tone.

"I'm just making sure that Naegi-kun here didn't _somehow_ forgot to change his wrappings and made sure to not _neglect_ where gauze should be wrapped over his injuries" In all this, she saw the confusion, then realization and distinct haunting terror in the Luckster's eyes.

Maizono froze as she processed the statement. Recalling that time where they shamelessly spied on the Luckster and compared it to his state as he was now.

His head was wrapped all with a thin layer of cloth. Along with his upper torso and especially his leg. Aside from his arms that eluded her, she could see the distinct amount of gauzes that also corresponds as to how many injuries the Luckster just have.

Currently, she didn't see any kind of wrappings on his head despite it just being worn yesterday. Doesn't that mean he could've neglected to treat his other injuries as well?

And her realization was making her eyes widened in terror from just how much pain the Luckster was injuring if he somehow neglected to take care of himself.

Meanwhile, the Luckster was doing his best to make himself look smaller. He tried hard to not look from what he could feel were two menacing glares.

While he hadn't forgotten to indeed change his wrappings, he just shrugged it off this morning and decided that it wasn't really necessary. Since he didn't really feel any pain apart from his leg and minor migraines. But he knew it wasn't really the best action he had taken...

Still, that was the kind of person he was. Back in his childhood, he was some sort of a very stupidly reckless kid. He often got into accidents unlike any other. It's just that way that he realized that no matter how he bandages himself, another would pop up shortly. And that seemed to follow him in his teenage years.

His wrapped lower arms often hidden within his long sleeves were evidence of that fact.

Oh who was he kidding? No matter what the reason is, he truly did something quite reckless. He only realized that now and paying the price for it. He could only hope that they would be lenient.

But judging from how they looked, he knew he dug a grave of his own.

It wasn't like he could say all of that without getting bonk in the head. or maybe something far worse.

Nonetheless, the method of punishment by the girls truly caught him off guard.

"Can you take off your shirt Naegi-kun?" Kirigiri bluntly stated with a serious look. Not only was she angry towards the Luckster for such a reckless move, her concern and worry ultimately won out. While she tried to hide in a calm facade, she knew what her own feelings was at the moment.

"Stupid Naegi-kun" Maizono shook her head lightly. "Here, let me see under those clothes" Despite her words, her tone was grave serious. She couldn't believe the level of recklessness done by someone she truly cared about. While she could understand his stubborness as a trait of his own, hearing this was just aggravating. But underneath all that, she was extremely worried.

The determined look in their faces didn't falter as they both each got on top of his bed. Their bodies occupying the small space of the structure which made the Luckster aware. Crawling slowly inch by inch as the Idol was on his right and the Detective on his left.

"W-Wait...!" The Luckster tried to back up. The towel on his forehead falling below him but it did nothing to stop his face from growing a bit red as he recalled how similar this situation was to earlier. Instead, it was way worse than he anticipated.

While he could somehow understand their worries, the blatant display of their actions made him awfully embarrassed. It was one thing for a girl to see his body but it was another thing to see his clothes being unzipped by their very hands. Much less how the situation called forth two females that he distinctly taken a liking to.

"You're not getting out of this one Naegi-kun" Maizono growled out as the expression in her face never shifted.

"It's one thing to be reckless. And it's definitely another thing to be plain suicidal" Kirigiri stoically chastised.

"I-I can do it myself!" Naegi cried out with a shake of his hands. But unfortunately, neither girls were listening at all. Gulping, he knew he had messed up now.

Still, while he would probably faint from embarrassment. The girls were only doing this for his own sake. If he did tried to rebuke, it could either be ignored or worse, hurt their feelings as he knew they were really worried.

A knot of guilt welled up in his chest, but he shook it off. Just seeing their worried faces spurred something within him that made his breath stifle. It wasn't really a comfortable feeling at all. He'd figure that out later.

For now, he braced himself from what would come next.

But all in all, it couldn't get worse does it?

"Wait... how about we scrub him from head to toe?" Maizono suddenly suggested as both girls stopped in their advance. Kirigiri looking at the girl questioningly. "I mean, I think we can assume Naegi-kun here neglected to change his bandages. And as you said, he did remove some of his own wrappings. Furthermore..."

For a moment, the Idol drew close to the Luckster. Just mere inches apart from his face, much to the latter's embarrassment. And from this proximity, he could see each details of her face quite clearly.

Her snow white cheeks. Her small nose. Her faint red natural lips void of lipstick. He could even smell her fragrance from how close her body was. But what truly caught his attention... was those darkish blue eyes.

The first time he described her, was that of a doll and he wasn't wrong in any way. A beautiful girl that coveted the eyes of many. He could now tell why many people acted like so. It was as if she acted as a way to please people with her voice, actions and her smile.

But looking at her eyes now, he can't help but feel a bit mistaken for his judgement.

A doll is inherently... lifeless. Only displayed there to show details of its beauty and pristine. If one means to move, it would need someone controlling it. Its every action would be akin to a puppet doing the bidding of its master.

That was exactly the image that he had seen in her back then. Her eyes still yield her ambition of acquiring her dreams. But at the same time, he could feel as if what she had been doing was just for the sake of reaching her goal. Traces of her happiness were faint and elusive, something that one can distinguish yet it felt somewhat... brittle and hollow.

And that was the reason why he was utterly surprised when she had come to him after hearing about how her manager had cut ties with her. It magnified when she was given another chance to stand on stage and let her smile once again be shown to the people that adored her.

Just looking at it from afar, he could tell that the girl was genuinely happy.

His earlier assumptions of her being a doll was no longer marked in his mind.

If one word could describe what he saw in her in that day, it would undoubtedly be... a beautiful girl.

Since it was an undisputed fact that there no exists more beautiful than a girl's smile.

In Naegi's absentminded state, it took only a distinct sound to completely snap him out of his reverie. And what he heard made him completely stumped.

'_D-Did... did she just sniffed me!?' _Came his outrageous thoughts as the girl retreated her head to look back at him with a mysterious expression.

"...Naegi-kun?"

"H-Hai?" The Luckster was awfully blushing red from how the Idol blatantly sniffed him. And it seems that the latter blushed red too as she realized what she did, but maintained herself to keep a straight face.

"Have you taken a bath?" The question was like a curve ball that came from left field. The Luckster gawking at the Idol as the words were stuck on his throat.

"Y-Y-You didn't have to s-s-s-sniff me! Y-Y-You could've just asked!" The Luckster managed to croak out despite the redness getting into him.

"See? He didn't" The Idol proclaimed before shaking her head to clear the blush on her face. Ignoring the Luckster for the time being. She then turned to look at the Detective, who looked obviously peeved from what she saw right in front of her.

In the depths of the Idol's mind, her thoughts were completely chaotic. Truth be told, what she did definitely surprised her even more. She didn't know what compelled her to act so... demeaning. It was as if she was acting like some of her own hardcore fans. As disgusting as it may be, she definitely had an idea that her own recognition didn't really yield perfect innocent and pure adoration. It was only her training as an idol that surpressed her desire to openly act on her emotions.

But she can't help but find her action earlier quite... enthralling. She wasn't a pervert by any sense. However, just taking a wiff of how the Luckster's manly and somehow sweaty yet intoxicating scent was making her mind fall deeper and deeper into a desire-filled pit of-

'_Gaaahhhh!'_ The Idol held her head as the blush on her cheeks intensified. Her head shaking in denial as she refused to believe that her actions were akin to that of a newly sensation of a closet perver-!

'_Dammit Naegi-kun!'_ She forcefully tried to surpressed the blush that completely covered her cheeks. She dread the image of her secretly stealing his sweaty clothes after a heavy workout just to satisfy her own dirty, _dirty_ inherent desire-

Okay, this had gone long far enough.

She somehow blamed Naegi for this. He was unknowingly making her more and more vulnerable each time she interacted with him. Her training of that as an idol was becoming more and more difficult to completely surpressed her old locked needs of satisfaction that she had worked hard to ignore since a long time ago.

Somehow barely managing to pull down her thoughts, she took a deep breath to calm her senses. The Detective was already looking at her weirdly as to why she suddenly froze up.

"W-Wouldn't it be any stretch to say that Naegi-kun here didn't even bother to clean up and change his wrappings just like the one on his leg?" Maizono composed herself and asked.

The Detective then adopted a thoughtful look. Not even the slimmest of disgust or displeasure from the words she had just heard.

In all of this, the Luckster didn't even bother to close his mouth. Unable to believe that the situation came to this extent. He could only hope that the Detective would let him do it himself as he was quite certain that she wouldn't find it proper for a girl to clean a boy even if he was incapable of it. And even so for the Idol, she wouldn't allow herself to clean some boy like himself right?

Just the image of the two overlooking his bath session brought out shivers in his spine.

Unfortunately, he failed to register the sheer importance that they held for his very being.

And it just makes the following words sounds _so_ wrong.

"So, how about it Naegi-kun?" After a bried uncomfortable silence, the Detective voiced out. Staring at the Luckster quite intently as she continued.

"Want a sponge bath to clean you up?"

Kirigiri relayed those words with a tiny blush on her face. It seems even she was vulnerable to the words she was blatantly suggesting.

"...Can I just take a shower?" The Luckster dared to hope. The Fashionista did told him he was excessively full of it. Almost... disgustingly so. Maybe this could get him out of this situation?

"Then that'll risk you getting hurt" The Idol scolded lightly, raising a finger. "With no one to at least assist you, your injuries might get worse..." She then trailed off as she blushed from the implication. She didn't completely recovered from her... mysterious state.

"But if you _really_ want to do it in the bathroom. I think we can rearrange something so that we can join yo-" The Luckster stopped her right there.

"Sponges and warm water right?" Naegi looked exceedingly welcome to the idea. Though, how his eyebrows and lips twitched violently conveyed a different story to tell. "Make the water at least lukewarm! Don't want it getting too cold and hot!" He then promptly covered himself with his blanket. Hiding his furiously blushing face as he at least mentally prepared himself.

And how did his friends even managed to say it like that? He could at least somehow understand Maizono without that context but Kirigiri? He couldn't imagine in his very life that his friend would say something like that to him.

And was it just him or he could've sworn he heard anticipation in their voice?

No. Just... no.

"I'll prepare the warm water then" Kirigiri immediately stood up as she made her way towards the bathroom. If the Luckster wasn't hiding himself, he could've seen the slight spring in her steps.

"It's decided then" Maizono clapped with a little bit too much giddiness. "Don't worry Naegi-kun. We'll take good care of you" She too also stood up. Following the Detective to his bathroom to help her with the water.

Naegi, still underneath his covers, tried to at least wonder of a reason why it came to this extent.

**[HopE/DesPaiR]**

Maizono reached for a cabinet and pulled out a plastic of sponges. Placing it on a smaller on a basket, she then reached for a bar of powdered soap and also placed it on the container.

Withhelding a quiet sigh, she then turned to Kirigiri who was busy filling up a pail with warm water. She then contemplated as to how she can address what she had been mulling in her mind. Her thoughts earlier had subsided as a turmoil of emotions were there to take its place.

Seeing Naegi made her just want to tell him everything that she kept holding back. How it wasn't his fault. How her own indecisiveness ultimately made her push the Luckster away without even meaning to. And how she had wanted to show her utter gratefulness to him in any way unimaginable for helping her keep her most desired dream.

And by what she meant by earlier was _anything_. Anything at all. Even if it crosses a figurative line, she wouldn't even bother to refuse, she owed the Luckster that much. But she knew that the Luckster was too considerate to even think of something close. It would be better to say that it would be more likely if he didn't acknowledge her gratefulness at all.

Unless... she took the initiative. But that's another thought for later.

Nonetheless, she knew keeping it in would do more harm than good. Aside from her own, she just knew that the Luckster was somehow blaming himself. Already knowing that the Luckster's own mindset would force him to see that his own meddling would eventually make her feel bad.

In which case, was a very far conclusion to even think about.

Maizono sighed in a quiet hush. She knew she had to do something and she had to do it sooner. Se can't bare to see someone so kind to her being subjected to an unfair treatment due to her own fault.

And she had been even more surprise to see someone had a similar problem in her own position. She would never believe someone would do something like she did to poor Naegi.

But she knew pointing it out would do nothing more than to placate herself as a very hypocritical person. And she knew Naegi wouldn't like it if that was the case.

But as much as she want to talk to the only girl that can possibly understand her, she wasn't really that close to Kirigiri as far as she can tell. And sure, they initiated a proper conversation from time to time, but that was it.

Though, the girl didn't really have anyone that associates with herself so closely, excluding the Luckster of course. It was hard for her to say something that delves into a more sensitive topic. Who knows what kind of impression she'll show to an acquaintance at best?

Then again, she is a renowned Detective. From what she could tell, Kirigiri would often than not skip pass unnecessary trivialities to reach a conclusion of her own. The only thing that's stopping her was that she wasn't sure of the Detective's thought process aside from that obvious facade.

"...Kirigiri-san, can we talk for a second" Maizono decided to suck it up and just be decisive for once.

The Detective turned to the Idol in wonder. Turning off the tap water as she gave her attention to the obvious reluctant Idol.

"Just... just keep it short. We can't really make Naegi-kun wait considering his condition" She bluntly pointed out. Just from the nervous way the girl was presenting herself, she had an idea as to what the Idol was going to talk about.

"O-Okay, that's fine Kirigiri-san" Maizono unsteadily voiced out as she promised to make it quick. Letting out a sigh that escaped her lips, she forcibly calmed herself as she knew this matter was of great importance to her.

"I'll get straight to the point then" She faced the Detective with a determined front that she managed to display. "It's... it's about Naegi-kun. Why did you avoid him these past few weeks after the oversea campus?"

Kirigiri's expression darkened slightly, she didn't say anything for a few seconds before opening her lips.

"As much as I like to say that it's hardly any of your business..." Maizono instinctively flinched from the cold undertone but didn't back down. "I'll presume you're asking this since you seem to be facing something similar?"

"I just wanted to point something out" The Idol nodded with a cautious expression. "I know you've noticed Kirigiri-san. What you and I did to Naegi-kun is really unfair. He saved my dreams. And he saved something precious to you" Her tone didn't hold a loud or strong tone. But the lavender-haired girl could notice its determined pitch.

"I don't know what you're going to do. But I'll do whatever it takes to repay Naegi-kun for what he's done to me. I could even say that I wouldn't be able to completely exchanged it" Maizono slowly found her voice. "Even if it's because of what he did that compelled you to take care of him. I'm here because I want to tell him that there's someone that he can lean on" Her eyes narrowed towards the stoic Detective who remained silent.

Kirigiri scrutinized the Idol's expression and didn't even take a second to see that she was being truthful. Furthermore, it was the girl's words itself that made her feel a sense of apprehension.

She wasn't just saying that she would do everything to repay the Luckster tenfold. It was as if she was implying something that her presence here was just because of simple gratitude.

Kirigiri's eyes turned cold. The two of them eyeing each other in silence.

If it was any other normal day, the Detective would just ignore the girl and acknowledge her assumptions of seeing her actions as a simple way to show her gratitude. And after it was settled, it was done and she didn't have anything to do with that person all.

But what the Idol was sorely mistaken of was how Naegi had completely affected her life. It wasn't just merely because of gratitude that she felt after he fixed the connection of her father. No, it was infinitely more than that.

The admiration, happiness, content, satisfaction and heartfelt gratitude were only some of the things that she felt for the Luckster. And that didn't include her own feelings for Naegi that bacame much clearer after she painstakingly figured out her own emotions.

Normally, she wouldn't bat an eye. The Idol was free to express her views as long as it didn't affect her. But now...

"...My gratitude for Naegi-kun isn't as simple as you think" Kirigiri fired her own uncharacteristic rebuttal. Before the Idol could say anything, she promptly lifted the bucket-filled and regarded the girl with nothing more than fleeting interest.

Maizono's pursed her lips. The short discussion earlier left her a bit unsatisfied. She could clearly see that she had stroken an unknown cord that made the Detective more than angry to address. It was in the girl's eyes that made her feel that her words were a bit too personal.

But she didn't do anything to offer an apology. Already knowing that it wouldn't do much. Still, from that compulsion, she had already thought that the Detective's unknown feelings for the Luckster was clear now.

They were both young women in love. Nothing more than a blunt assumption that made both of them feel uncomfortable if it was openly addressed.

Shaking her head lightly, Maizono promptly sighed as she followed Kirigiri out of the bathroom. While the result of the exchange was too heavy for her own tastes, it wasn't without reason that urge her to do things more aggressively. And she had a guess that the Detective felt the same way too.

She was an esper after all.

It took only about a second or two for both of the girls to leave the bathroom with materials on tow. But they can't help but feel it took hours to reach the door. And as they were about to leave, they promptly froze as a distinct laugh reached their ears.

It came unfamiliar to them. And it didn't match the Luckster's voice at all.

As if fate was urging the story to continue forward. Kirigiri's grip on the door handle slowly softened. But it was enough for the door to open sluggishly and allow them to see something that made them alarm.

There, standing in front of the Luckster's bed was the figure of a _girl_. Her shoulder length blond hair was tied into a ponytail. And her outfit was that of a pair of pink jogging pants and a white t-shirt accompanied with evident signs of perspiration.

"Oh, Maizono-san, Kirigiri-san" Naegi cautiously addressed as the memories of earlier made him more than embarrassed. But upon seeing them with objects in their hand, made his blush more clearer. But nonetheless, he continued. "Um... you kinda forgot to close the door and-" He was cut off when the unknown girl twirled to look at the two confused and miffed girls just in front of the bathroom.

"Oh!" The girl muttered a surprised pitch, she then gave a smile as she turned to greet them. "G-Good morning Maizono-senpai! Kirigiri-senpai!" She bowed lightly with a slight stutter.

As she lifted her head, a glint of her musical note clip that clung on her hair shone at the same time her light pinkish eyes showed her politeness towards the two stunned classmates of the Luckster. Her smile of that of a girl with an apologetic expression.

**[HopE/DesPaiR]**

"So you're the Ultimate Pianist" Maizono happily greeted. "You're in Class-79th right?" She asked.

"That's right!" The blonde haired girl stated with a cheerful smile. "My name is Kaede. Kaede Akamatsu. I'm also the class representative" Akamatsu introduced.

"You must really love music then" The Idol praised.

"I do, but probably not as much as you Maizono-senpai!" The Pianist denied modestly. "I always saw you singing on stage and I even sometimes listen to some of your albums. From that, I can tell your love for music" The two shared a laugh.

"Isn't you're class supposed to have PE lessons?" Kirigiri suddenly asked, turning to the Pianist after she replaced the cloth on the Luckster's forehead. "I hope I wouldn't hear something about an underclassman skipping classes"

"No, of course not Kirigiri-senpai!" Akamatsu denied. "I made sure to finish sensei's task as fast as possible. I came here for a reason of my own" She assured before bending down to reach something before she rose up, now with a small container in hand.

"This is for you Naegi-senpai" The Luckster, who was quiet until now, sat surprised as the Pianist offered him the container. "A get well soup. I cooked it myself since I thought that you might get sick after what happened yesterday"

"Y-You don't really have to" Naegi humbly tried to refuse. "And Akamatsu-san was it? I don't really recall doing anything to get something from you"

"You might not remember what happened but I know you got sent to the infirmary after that... accident" The two others who were listening quickly showed concern.

"Accident?" Kirigiri stated with narrowed eyes which the Luckster tried to hide under. The Idol look straight at him with surprise.

"Oh! And too offer an apology too Naegi-senpai!" The Pianist yielded looking genuinely apologetic.

"N-No! It's not that big of a deal!" The Luckster tried to persuade, sending an 'I'll explain later' look towards the silent Detective. The Idol frowning as she noticed their discreet gestures.

"But it was a mistake of mine since I wasn't being a good representative. And you should be mad since you got hurt and..." Akamatsu trailed off, not really knowing how to continue. The Luckster noticed her tone, but nonetheless gave a kind smile.

"Akamatsu-san, you being here already made me extremely grateful" Naegi sincerely stated as his eyes didn't leave hers. "Just think about it, you and I are practically strangers to one another. But you still found yourself coming here to apologize for something you never did and even give me a get well gift" The girl could hear that his tone was nothing but genuine.

And his next words left her completely stunned.

"And even if it was your fault, how can I be mad at a girl that showed that she cared? Even saying thank you wouldn't be much to show how grateful I feel" Akamatsu could only look at the Luckster with surprise and admiration. Afterwards, a certain warmth immediately came rushing on her cheeks. His words completely leaving her at a familiar loss as it was a position that she had felt many times.

But this time, something was different.

She was used to doing the best that she can just to organize a class that admittedly had an outrageous bunch. Even if it means her actions were never genuinely acknowledged as an effort that she had painstakingly tried to refine. She was admittedly used to it. But she would definitely be lying if she didn't wished to hear such simple words of gratitude.

But now, someone that she could safely say was a stranger was thanking her for an effort that she admittedly gave great importance of.

"T-Thank you Naegi-senpai!" Akamatsu happily voiced out. The Luckster nodding with a smile that immediately froze when he felt two distinct stares.

Turning to look to his other two classmates, he all but gulp upon seeing the dark looks on their faces. "W-What?" Naegi asked with a slight tremble.

"It's… it's nothing Naegi-kun" Kirigiri lightly shook her head as she then regarded the Pianist with a fleeting look before shaking it off. A sense of heaviness in her chest appearing for an instant.

That was probably nothing... right?

Maizono just crossed her arms under her chest. She said nothing. Slightly narrowing her eyes towards the Pianist, her face not showing signs that her smile was faltering in any way.

Hmm…

"A-Anyways!" Oblivious to the stares she was being given, the Pianist coughed as she regained herself. "Is there something that I can do? It would still be over an hour after I leave for my next class" Akamatsu relayed.

"You really don't have to feel any obligation in taking care of me" Naegi shook his head. "I'm already thankful for the fact that you still came here and rushed your classes just to apologize and give me something. I would only be wasting you're time. And both Kirigiri-san and Maizono-san are already taking care of me in the first place" He added but it seems that the Pianist was not having any of it.

"No, I insist" Akamatsu shook her head in negativity. "I'll do anything to at least be sure that Naegi-senpai is taken care of. I wouldn't even complain if it's an errand. You can ask me anything, anything at all" She carelessly intoned. Naegi was at a loss to decide, so he turned to the two girls for their opinions.

The Idol looked almost ready to say that it was fine. But found herself closing her mouth as she gazed at how the Pianist was full of nothing but determination. Her thoughts of letting the girl leave was becoming more and more hard due to her indecision.

Meanwhile, the Detective had more of a decisive viewpoint. She could already tell that the girl wouldn't easily comply in leaving if she called out on it for making sure that the Luckster was alright. But aside from her own personal reasons, she can't really see anything wrong from having another hand to help in dealing with the Luckster who clearly needed a rest.

"I'll be counting on you then" The Idol and Luckster shot her with distinctive looks. The latter was more of surprise. And the former was more of an incredulous expression that was only managed by a light shake of her own head. Telling her that it wouldn't help the situation one bit.

It wasn't time for any personal distractions to interrupt the Luckster's own well-being. Just from the confrontation with the Idol earlier immediately made that thought clear if they wanted to accomplish something.

"Thank you Kirigiri-senpai!" Akamatsu thanked. "Don't worry, I'll do my best!" She then looked thoughtful for a second before asking. "So? What can I do?" She asked curiously.

The Detective was about to open her mouth to only be stopped by the Idol speaking first.

"We're just about to clean Naegi-kun and prepare for his sponge bath" The Idol bluntly relayed as she carefully assessed the girl's reaction.

"Okay! A sponge bath right? A sponge bath… A SPONGE BATH!?" Akamatsu's cheeks turned red all over.

"That's right" Maizono acknowledged. Hoping for the best that girl would decline if it was too embarrassing. "If you don't want to, you could just say no" She added with a kind smile.

"W-What? You two were serious about that!?" Naegi stated incredulously.

"Of course we're serious Naegi-kun" Maizono stated before looking at the blushing Pianist. "You can leave it up to me and Kirigiri-san if you don't want to. We're not going to force you Akamatsu-san" She urged gently.

"I-It's..." The Idol tilted her head.

"Hm?"

"I-It's okay Maizono-senpai!" Akamatsu shook her head, the blush on her cheeks still permeated. "I-I did say that I'd do everything didn't I? So I won't go back on my word" Her voice slowly became quieter before turning to the shell-shocked Luckster.

"I-I'll do my best and give Naegi-senpai a s-s-sponge bath..." The Pianist stated with a trembling vigor.

"...Alright then" Maizono hesitantly confirmed with a defeated frown. Casting aside her own thoughts in favor for the Luckster. Even if it means experiencing a pleasurable moment when she had yet to do so.

"So it's decided then" Kirigiri firmly nodded.

"W-Wait a second!" The three girls turned towards the Luckster who could only look helpless in his vulnerable state.

"Is there something you'd like to add Naegi-kun? I'd very much like to start sooner than later" Kirigiri furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what the Luckster wanted so that they can start.

"S-Something to add...? I still haven't said that I'd agree!" Naegi clumsily defended. "Y-You three don't have to do this! I-I can just..." His voice faltered as his headache spiked. "N-Not again..." He held his the side of his head in pain. Shutting his eyes shut from the migraine.

He then felt his shoulders being gripped in a soft and comforting hold. Opening his eyes weakly, he was treated to the sight of a patient and concerned orbs of purplish hue.

"Listen Naegi-kun, you don't have to feel wrong about us helping you" Kirigiri stated patiently. "If that feeling still remains, then just know that we're not doing this out of obligation" She paused for a second before continuing with a softer tone. "...It's because we care about you"

Naegi's eyes widened abruptly in surprise. Before it mellowed down as his eyes slowly turned half-lidded. His breathing becoming stable as his eyes stared at the Detective's own.

'_That's right. They were just doing this because they care'_ Naegi stored in his mind. The excuses that his mind brought out were almost completely smashed into pieces. The gratefulness that he had for them increasing by tenfold.

If that's the case then he has no right to dissuade them even further. If he did, then it was just him being stubborn and trying to push them away. He was lucky enough to have friends like them in the first place. So who was he to refuse their own actions of blind gratitude?

"Thank you Kirigiri-san" Naegi stated with a tone that made the Detective cheeks redden a little bit. Even if those words were exceedingly simple, she could practically hear the sheer gratitude in the Luckster's tone. And it was making her delighted more than anyone who had said the same thing to her in the past.

"Thank you too Maizono-san, Akamatsu-san" The Idol perked up with a smile. Feeling a bit miffed that the Detective had the attention but was briefly erased when the Luckster turned to her, responding with her own smile. Even the Pianist sat smiling when she heard those words.

"And you don't have to worry about anything" Kirigiri supplied to keep the Luckster comfortable. "There's enough sponges for the three of us to use" The Detective helpfully relayed as she lifted the basket for Naegi to see.

"T-That isn't the issue here..." Naegi muttered with a sweatdrop. He then helplessly shrugged before mustering his courage. "I-I'll leave it to you three then" He finally complied before trying a final retort. "I-I think I can still clean myself though"

*Grip* *Grip*

He mutely glanced across his left and right shoulder to only see two exasperated faces from both the Idol and Detective. Holding both of his arms in a tight restraining grip.

"I hoped that you'd see our intentions after clearly explaining ourselves to you countless times" The Detective shook her head with a sigh. "I failed to take in account of your stubbornness. Clearly, it would take a lot just to drive something in that thick head of yours" She tightened her hold and was unconsciously pressing herself closer to intertwine both of her arms against his own.

"Stupid Naegi-kun" The Idol reprimanded with two words that didn't fall behind the Detective's own. She too was pressing herself closer against the Luckster in an ever tightening grip.

"H-Hey..." The Luckster was completely aware of the girls' actions as he paled. Feeling their chests press against him as they draw closer. The redness in his cheeks didn't help his situation at all. "W-What are you both-!?"

"Just be quiet" Kirigiri sharply rebuked cutting off the Luckster, who slammed his mouth shut. She then looked towards the Pianist, who sat stuttering as she was a front row customer to their ever increasing boldness. "Akamatsu-san, I'll leave it to you to take off his shirt" She bluntly instructed.

"A-Ah!" Akamatsu blushed red from the bold statement before shaking her head. "R-Right!" She nodded hurriedly before edging closer to the Luckster as she held the lower hem of his shirt.

The Luckster could only stare in horror and embarrassment as the three girls were exceedingly intruding his comfort zone. He tried to fidget but the two girls in his arms was making it hard to do so. He promptly stopped when he realized that he was brushing against their soft chests. He decided to not say anything and just closed his eyes until they were done.

With a gulp, Akamatsu slowly lifted his shirt. Her face reddened when she could feel how her fingers brushed against his torso before her eyes widened.

"W-Whoa..." She muttered in amazement as she could literally feel the hardness of his stomach along with his chest.

As the Ultimate Pianist, she was confident to say that she took care of her fingers well more than most people. Her fingers were also the very means that she used to play her iconic instrument. So it wouldn't be much to say that her fingers were her skills were put to the test.

And those very same fingers were finding something out that blew all her expectations.

After she was done, she sat there dazedly as her eyes were treated to a feast.

Instead of seeing a scrawny build that she had imagined. The Luckster was built, that she could say. His bandaged pectorals and stomach revealed a bit of muscles that left her mouth open. And his arms in full view was also proportionate to his body. It wasn't exaggeratedly built like those muscle builders that she saw on television that made them more unattractive. Overall, the Luckster has a lean build that definitely fit the right places.

The Detective and Idol were in the same state, albeit a little lesser as they already saw it firsthand. Still, it was a surprised to them in seeing it practically in front of them. The blushes on their cheeks failed to hide their own internal musings.

With great effort, the Detective decided to take the reign seeing both of her companions pausing. "L-Let's start then" An admittedly unusual stutter snapped the others in their reverie. Blushing from their display, they hurriedly reach for their own sponges and applied some soap on it to make it foam.

As the Luckster felt his old gauze being removed, he experienced the first sensation of the wet sponge brushing along his torso. He shivered as another made contact with his back. And another that brush his right arm. He bit his lips to suppress a relieved sigh as he sat quietly. While he was thankful that there were no more pressure against his arms, his embarrassment seemingly increased when he was aware what the girls were doing. He sat stiffly as he tried to relax.

Kirigiri frowned as she noticed the wrappings on his arms. Finding it hard to clean it with her sponge. As she was about to remove it, she was given no chance when the Luckster turned to her with a frantic look on his face.

"Y-You can leave them there" Naegi stated.

"But-" She was cut off.

"Just leave them there Kirigiri-san" He voice out with a strained tone that made her comply. Figuring out why the Luckster's behavior. She shrugged and motioned for the other two girls to follow. Though, it didn't remove the questioning look on their faces.

Afterwards, they slowly left the idea and continued to clean the Luckster with their sponges. They brush his back, abdomen and chest along with his upper arm. Naegi was already feeling the cool sensation enveloping his being. His embarrassment reducing bit by bit as he closed his eyes to calm down.

Maizono didn't seem to be aware of the outside world. Her mind entirely focused on the Luckster's wet and soapy form just inches right in front of her. The faint smell that she noticed earlier were being caught by her nose, rendering her numb. She was so absentminded that she failed to realize that her fingers were moving on her own.

"M-Maizono-san?" Naegi yelped as his eyes opened abruptly, feeling a jolt. His blush deepened even further as he noticed how close the others were.

"Hm?" The Idol hummed.

"Y-You're finger is kinda poking me" The Luckster stated in a whisper as he could feel a soft prickling sensation on the side of his stomach. It was a little ticklish but the sheer embarrassment he was feeling now was completely overwhelming.

"Oh?" Maizono blinked as she deftly stopped her motions. Blushing, she gave an apologetic smile. "S-Sorry about that Naegi-kun. It wasn't on purpose" She reasoned weakly before continuing on her task.

"I-I see, I understan- ah!" His cheeks flamed from another poking sensation on his ribs. "A-Akamatsu-san!?" He shrieked out turning to the girl in front.

"S-Sorry Naegi-senpai!" The Pianist apologized knowing that she couldn't help herself from 'checking' to see if they were the real deal.

"I-It's fin- ahh!" He yelped more loudly as he felt his chest being palmed. The nerves in his torso shooting up as he shivered. Turning to see the culprit, he spoke cautiously and asked.

"K-Kirigiri-san…?"

The Detective turned to him in question.

"My apologies Naegi-kun" Kirigiri indifferently addressed, lifting her palm above his chest. "I'm just marveling your physique. It's quite surprising to see that your remarkably fit" She praised with amazement, a tiny blush covering her cheeks.

"W-Wha-!?" Naegi's face seemed to blush even more.

"Kirigiri-san!" Maizono cried out in bewilderment. "Y-You can't just say that!" She shouted. The Pianist also seemed to be taken aback by the blunt statement.

"Hm? Is there something wrong with what I said?" Kirigiri turned to her with a questioning eyebrow. "I'm just speaking the truth. And I can tell you thought of the same thing, you even poked him" She accused.

"W-Well, yeah but..." Maizono trailed off not knowing how to refute her words. "I didn't do that on purpose like you!" She reacted after hearing the last part.

"If that's what you want to believe" Kirigiri shrugged with a hint of amusement. "Let's just finish before Naegi-kun faints or something" She lightly teased.

"A-Am not!" The Luckster could only reply with a childish retort. Before he flinched when he felt the brush caress his body once more.

The three girls continued to clean him and bathe him with soap. Though, they were still embarrassed. The effect wasn't much greater as time passed by before they were finally done washing his top and back.

"F-Finally..." Naegi breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the sponges leaving his body. The towel drying his body.

"Don't tell me you find that uncomfortable Naegi-kun" Kirigiri raised an eyebrow. "Do I detect denial there?" She asked.

"N-No, of course not!" Naegi defended as he shook his head. "I-I just..." He trailed off, not knowing how to continue. Beside him, the Detective sighed.

"It's understandable that you'd feel uncomfortable from seeing your naked top" Kirigiri nodded in comprehension.

"Y-You don't have to say it like that Kirigiri-san..." The Luckster sighed somberly.

"Hm. It can't be helped then" Naegi turned to her with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Since we practically forced you to abide by our request and left you defenseless..." The Detective paused, seeing if she got the attention of the other two. "I think it would be prudent if we'd be treated with the same thing. Proper exchange, if I'm being specific" The two girls blushed red as they understood what she was implying. But it seems the Luckster was still lost.

"Huh?" Naegi dumbly asked.

Kirigiri sighed from his denseness before looking intensely towards his eyes. She stretched the silence for two seconds before speaking her mind.

"We can reach an agreement and take off our clothes if you want Naegi-kun. It's only proper since what we've done was only about half of your decision" The Luckster froze as his mind reeled and tried to comprehend what the girl said.

What he understood made his entire body jolt.

"W-WHAT!?" Naegi howled. "Wha-? Why-? I-I-!" He stumbled accordingly to the Detective's thoughts.

"Hm? Then you'd be fine with that?" Kirigiri raised an eyebrow. "It wouldn't take much effort and I think we wouldn't mind if-"

"J-Just stop..." Naegi drawled as he covered his face with a blanket. Missing the smirk that appeared on the Detective's face.

"Stop teasing Naegi-kun for now Kirigiri-san" Maizono smiled but felt a bit miffed as to how the Detective could be so direct. "Let's wrapped him with new wrappings so he can relax now" The Luckster sent her a thankful look which she smiled at, but decided to tease him too.

"You know Naegi-kun" Maizono started with a smile. "We wouldn't mind if that's the case" She teased.

"Y-You're teasing me too!" Naegi petulantly pouted as the Idol laughed.

"Waa..." The Pianist stared at them with amazement. "Senpais seem so close" She commented from her observation.

"That's right!" Maizono nodded. "Aren't we close Naegi-kun?" She cooed.

"Close" Kirigiri acknowledged.

Naegi sighed before shaking his head. "You two can stop now" The girls shared a smirk. "Well, I'm still grateful. Thank you for all of this Kirigiri-san, Maizono-san and Akamatsu-san" He said with a grateful tone.

Maizono's eyes softened. "It's no problem Naegi-kun" She sweetly toned.

"Who says were done?" The three looked at the Detective with confused looks. "Naegi-kun, if you like. We can also clean your lower part" She suggested with a straight face.

"T-That isn't necessary!" Naegi shouted before wincing as he felt a tremor in his head. "Ow~"

**[HopE/DesPaiR]**

"And there!" Maizono stated as she finished stitching up Naegi's leg.

After they had replaced the gauze on his chest and had Naegi dried up and worn his new sets of clothes. The group had quickly moved to treat Luckster's busted leg. Getting some new wrappings for him to replace his worn out gauzes.

"Are you sure Naegi-senpai is going to be alright?" Akamatsu asked worriedly. The first time the Pianist saw his leg's condition, she paled in fright. But nonetheless, she did the best she can do to aid her two senpais.

"If the infirmary is available later, Naegi-kun still needs to be checked by the one in charge" Kirigiri mused. "Though he's fine now, but he should still rest" The Pianist nodded in understanding.

As they were about to clean up, the Naegi's door promptly slammed open for their ears to catch. Turning their heads towards it, they were treated to a sight that temporarily caught them off guard.

"We are here!" The figure of Enoshima proudly declared with a big grin. She then paused as she took notice of the three girls seating near the Luckster with a pail of bucket on top of his bed along with a basket of sponges. "We missed something didn't we?" She frowned and furrowed her eyebrows.

"J-Junko-chan! Wait for- Huh?" Just behind her, Ikusaba made her presence known. A blush creeping up her cheeks as she noticed that the Luckster was looking at her.

"E-Enoshima-san! Ikusaba-san! Don't just-" Another person came barreling in as she froze on her steps. "Oh! Maizono-san, Kirigiri-san. Here you two are!" The face of cheerful Asahina greeted them with a confused look as she turned to Akamatsu. "And you are…?"

"Ara" The voice of Celes came ringing in their ears as she elegantly entered the room. "It seems that we've arrived a little too late" She stated with a hint of displeasure.

Naegi's eyes bulged not because of the sudden arrival but because of what his gaze caught.

"W-W-W-What are you wearing Enoshima-san!? Ikusaba-san, you too!?" The Luckster voice came a little croaky. Normally the headache would make him wince but their display overwhelmed his own mind to even recognize the strike of pain.

"Oh, this?" The Fashionista twirled, showing off her busty black nurse uniform with an accompanied black and white patterned cap on her head. Her chest bulging as the uniform itself was seemingly close to breaking apart. "Just something to wear since I'll. Be. Taking. Care. Of. You!" She blew a kiss with a saucy grin.

"Wha-!?" Naegi was cut off.

"That's not all. Here we have Mukuro-nee dressing plainly!" Enoshima cackled before shoving the Soldier right in front of her.

"H-Hey!" Ikusaba stumbled as she unintentionally showed off her own nurse uniform, which was white as opposed to what the Fashionista was wearing, accompanied with her own white and black patterned cap on her head. While she didn't have a chest as big as Enoshima's, it still showed her modest figure and her curved hips. "Y-You forced me to wear this" She blushed as she was feeling a bit mortified from seeing her in such clothing.

"Well, we're still too late that's for sure" Enoshima commented as she looked at Naegi with a pout. "You could've let me wash you in a sponge bath!" She cried out childishly, raising her arms.

"S-Sponge bath!?" Asahina looked scandalized with a deep blush on her cheeks.

"How bold Naegi-kun" Celes stated with a mysterious smile on her face.

"Naegi-kun, I didn't know that you wanted..." Ikusaba trailed off, feeling a bit unsure what to say.

As the once peaceful ambiance was utterly shattered by the new additions. Both Kirigiri and Maizono tried to control the situation telling that Naegi needed to rest. But it was hard considering how Enoshima purposely incited the problem to uncontrollable levels. The Luckster himself seem helpless as he could only look on how noisy his room had become.

Meanwhile, the Pianist seemed amazed from how her senpais acted. She then pieced a puzzle and realized that they were all here for the Luckster himself. It made her look towards the exasperated Luckster in a new light as she recalled the words of gratitude to her earlier.

"Naegi… senpai..."

_A small seed was planted in her being. It would only be a matter of time to see if it would bloom to a yellow tulip of hope or a red cypress of despair…_

_...or maybe, it would grow into something far more special._


End file.
